Under The Mountain
by FeeKilico
Summary: Thria is half dwarf and half human. After her father's forge in Dale is destroyed, she gets an unexpected offer. The Lady Dis invites Thria, along with her trusty pet wolf, Felan, to live within Erebor, where she continues to pursue her passion for forging. Could Dis have a hidden agenda in her invitation? Enter Fili, King Under the Mountain, and Kili, Prince of Erebor … KiliXOCXFi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters. I only have the rights to my own characters. This is a new story that was swirling around my head for a while. So I decided to play around with it, and this is what I came up with. Now this is set after The Battle of the Five Armies. Fili and Kili are very much alive... But as for Thorin... well you'll have to read if you want to find out :D**

**PS My beta is slowly editing the first chapters as well so they will be swapped in as they get done.**

"Thria," comes my Papa's voice. I sit up in bed and stretch. I look out the window, another dull day. I quickly get dressed and head downstairs. Felan is already eating happily.

"G'morning, Papa," I say, kissing his cheek. I sit down and start to eat my breakfast.

"I have to leave town for a while, Thria," he says, sipping his tea. "So, I'll need you to run the shop, my darling."

"Yes, Papa," I say with a sad smile. I hate it when he goes away on business. He isn't a young Dwarf anymore. He is a fighter, through and through, but young he is not.

Papa isn't my real Papa. He found me on his journey home when I was just a Dwarfling. But he took me in and raised me in the forges, and so I grew up learning how to craft flawless weapons, armour for Kings and Princes, and clothing for royals and regular folk. Papa taught me everything I know, skills handed down from generation to generation.

Felan was at my feet, resting her head on my lap. "Your wolf needs a walk, so why don't you grab me some supplies from town?" Papa asks me. I nod, grabbing the list as I put on my jacket and boots.

"Come, Felan," I say. Felan was my wolf pet that Papa and I found on one of our hunting trips. Felan in Dwarvish meant 'Small Wolf' and that she is, earning her the name. She likely had been the runt of the litter, abandoned by her mother, but she is fiercely loyal, and a great protector.

Felan and I wal around the market, gathering Papa's supplies. People are used to seeing Felan next to me, and some even give her some raw meat. In fact, Pap and I are highly respected around the town. We help everyone when we can and give free clothing to families with very little money. Some forgers in the area envied our prosperity, never speaking to or approaching us.

It's mid morning by the time I return home. Felan is tired, her belly full from the treats she's been fed during our visit, and lies down on her bed.

"Papa, I'm home," I call.

"Thria, come, come I don't have much time!" he says, grabbing the bags of supplies.

He goes on to talk to me about watching things while he's gone. "The store is in order, and our last pick up has already come and gone. So you don't have to worry about crafting. Also, the money is in the safe box." He kisses my cheek in farewell. "That's about everything, my daughter, and I'll send work about when I'll return."

"Be safe, Papa," I say as I watch him walk out the door. I sit down on the kitchen chair and sigh. It's lonely when Papa is gone. I walk around the house, trying to find things that needed cleaning, checking the pantry to see what meat we have, seeing that we need more.

"Felan, we are going hunting later!" I say, and she howls a little. Felan loves to hunt, and she is bloody good at it. I'm just preparing my lunch, when the store bell rings.

"Come, Felan, we have a customer," I say, walking through the hallway and into the store, stopping in shock when I see who it is. "My word, Lady Dis, it's a honor!" I exclaim as I bow. Before me stands Lady Dis, sister of the Late Thorin Oakensheild. Felan bows a little too and sits in the corner of the store.

"And who might you be young lady?" she asks me.

"Thria, M'Lady. My papa has left town for something. So he left me in charge," I say.

She nods, looking at me curiously while smiling. "You do not appear to be a typical Dwarf," she says.

"Papa is my adoptive father. From what he has told me, I am part human," I say blushing a little.

"I can see that," she says smiling warmly.

"What can I help you with today, M'Lady," I then ask. I sit at the front desk, quill and ink ready.

"It's Kili and Fili's birthdays in 3 months. I want to get them each a gift, and Bard showed me the excellent craftsmanship on his Dragon Dagger," she says, making me blush. I had created that piece especially for him.

"My finest work, so far," I say smiling. Her eye's widen slightly and then she smiles.

"I will also require a new coat for Kili. The one he has is starting to smell like wet dog," she says chuckling. Felan grumbles a little at her comment.

"It's real fur, I take it?" She nods. I look under the desk and pull out a wolf pelt.

"Will this be better?" I ask. She runs her hand through the fur and sighs.

"It's so soft, but I don't want the wet dog smell. I'm hoping for a different fur," she says.

"Oh no M'lady, don't misunderstand me. This is fake fur, made by different threads. It's durable and doesn't leave a lingering scent from the rain," I say smiling.

"My, it's so soft! And you make this?"

"Yes. I've spent a good few years making all sorts of of different furs. What is Kili's size," I then ask, getting straight to business. I write down the dimensions and what she wants.

"And he likes royal blue," she then adds.

"And Fili?" I ask. She tells me she wants to get Fili a new set of duelling swords. She tells me the basics of what she would like but allows me free reign with much of the design.

"I will have this all done for you before your son's birthdays. I'll send word when I leave to deliver your order," I say.

"Perfect." She starts to search her bag and then sighs.

"I've left my coin bag at home. I will be back tomorrow to pay, Thria. I was in such a rush this morning," she says, and I'm shocked because no one has ever paid up front before.

"Oh no, M'Lady, you pay when the work is done," I then say, and she smiles again.

"Bard has reassured me of your work, young lady. Do not fret I shall return tomorrow." With that she takes her leave. I look at my order and smile. I close for the day and, going to the forge, I get my paper and charcoal out and start to design. It's dark outside before I take a break. Felan nudges my leg and whines a little.

"I'm sorry, girl," I say. I quickly go to my room and put everything away, padlocking the safety box and placing it under the floorboard.

"Let's go hunt!" I say. I grab my bow, arrow, and trapping gear and, after locking the forge, I head out of town. We never stray too far from town. Orc's are still out there, and they won't hesitate to kill a Dwarf. I set up my bait and traps and sit back to wait while Felan goes to hunt by herself. Papa tells me my bond is strong with Felan. He thinks I may be some sort of animal tamer.

The moon is full in the sky, and there are no clouds to be seen. I lie back and gaze up at the stars. It's peaceful outside of Dale. There are no lights, no noises of people, nothing.

Felan returns with a wild boar, and I scratch her ear as she lays next to me. I must doze off because I awaken when Felan starts to lick me, my eyes fluttering open as I look around.

"We caught something!" Felan nudges me, and I follow her to my traps. We start to make our way back having have caught some pheasant and rabbits. As we quietly walk back into town, Felan starts to growl.

"What is it girl?" She stalks towards the shop. As I walk closer, I can see the door ajar a little.

"I locked everything up," I say to myself, confused. I open the door and when I light the lamp I gasp. Papa's forge has been destroyed, and the whole shop is turned upside down. I quickly run through the house and into my room. Luckily this hasn't been touched, neither has the floor.

I sit on my bed and cry, wondering who would ever do this to us. I don't have the money to repair the shop. Not even Lady Dis' payment can replace it. The forge was handed down from Papa's Papa, and his papa before that.

Felan then comes into the room and sits down in front of me. Not knowing what to do, I stand up. "I guess I better get cleaning. Oh no, what will I tell Dis?" I ask as I go downstairs.

It's morning now, and the shop is clean. The forge still lies in ruins. Materials were stolen, along with everything else. Luckily I had my fur and designs hidden within my room. I sit at the front desk, staring at the now useless designs. The bell rings, but I don't look up.

"My goodness, what happened here?" Lady Dis exclaims. I look up with puffy eyes and sob a little. She comes to me and engulfs me in an embrace.

"What happened?" she asks again after a few minutes.

"Felan and I went hunting last night, and when we came home, everything was wrecked," I say. She looks around and then signals her guard to enter. She whispers something to them and they nod and walk away.

"I'm sorry, M'Lady but I won't be able to fulfill your order," I say looking down at the design I'm holding. She takes the paper from my hand and then gasps.

"Incredible Thria, absolutely perfect!" she exclaims, delighted. I look up and give her a small smile.

"Thria!" calls Bard's voice. "What happened?" I explain again what happened.

"The forge won't be the same. It can be replaced but it won't be the same," I say, sadness dripping from my voice. The lady's guard returns, whispering something to her, and she nods.

"Thria, you are coming with me. Word has already been sent to your father. I have a forge just inside the training arena. It's a small house, and it's yours if you want it," she offers.

"I don't want to intrude, M'lady," I say looking away.

"I'll have none of that. My chambermaid is already setting everything up for you. Please?" she asks, and after a moment I nod. She tells me to pack only the things I need. I grab my furs, designs, and small lock box. The guards help me load everything into the back of the wagon, and then Lady Dis escorts me into her carriage. Felan happily walks beside me, enjoying the freedom. I look back at the shop, a silent tear running down my cheek.

**That's chapter one. I have so many Idea's for this story that I already have a few chapters written. I've been looking online for some translators for certain Dwarvish words. If I get anything wrong, then I do apologize. Review and tell me your thoughts. FeeKilico x**


	2. Ch1 Filler

**Chapter 1.5**

**Author's Note: This is a filler chapter that links to Chapter One. I haven't decided yet if every chapter will have a filler and will decide once I see how this works.**

**Chapter 1.5**

**Morning: Thria's Papa's travels**

I look behind as I leave for Erebor. Thria will be perfectly fine managing the shop. I taught her everything she needs to know.

"Ah, Tanvor, we thought you wouldn't make it," Bara says to me.

"Aye, I'm leaving my little girl in charge," I say with a proud grin.

"Ah yes, Thria, how is she?" Bara then asks as we load into the wagon.

"She is perfectly fine, Bara, eager to learn more," I say, chuckling slightly.

"Her dagger for Lord Bard was impressive," Bara then says. I nod and beam with pride. Thria had made a dagger, shortly after Smaug was killed. As Dale was being rebuilt, she was working away. Bard had slayed the dragon, and become our lord, so Thria wanted to craft him something as a thank-you for saving us all.

"It's going to be odd, working inside the mines of Erebor with no Thorin commanding us," Bara then says. I nod grimly as Erebor comes into view.

"At least Thorin had no troubles getting his hands dirty with us," Druur then says. We nod silently at the memory of Thorin Oakenshield.

"King Fili is hands on also, along with Kili. They have done great things under the mountain," I add.

"Does Thria know what you are doing," Bara asks.

"No, she thinks I'm away on trade. Once I have enough gold, I will tell her the truth. I want to make sure she is provided for when I'm finally gone," I say.

It is mid morning by the time we reach Erebor. Just as we all pile into the iron cart Lady Dis appears with her guard.

"Morning gentlemen," she says, nodding to us all.

"Where are you going on this fine morning?" Bara then asks.

"I'm heading into Dale. I need gifts for Fili and Kili's birthday," she responds.

"Go see my daughter Thria. Her skill has improved greatly," I say. She nods and puts her finger to her lips. I nod as she leaves. We make our way into the mines. I sigh in contentment as the smell of iron hits me. The mines are my favorite place to be. After Smaug came we were all without jobs and I had to build a life in River Town. But once Dale was being rebuilt, I jumped at the chance to help. I got my old job back in the mines. I spent most of my time cutting stone to be transported. I hardly ever left, only to sleep, eat and bathe. Fili had allowed the workers to work until their jobs were done. Then he sent us all home with gold lining our pockets. A few weeks later when we were well rested we came back and resumed work.

"Come on then, lads, we already have a sword made," came King Fili's voice. Kili was smirking behind him. I wasn't even gone half a day before the challenge begun.

**Back in Dale**

**Morning after the break-in**

"Lord Bard, Lady Dis' bodyguard has requested your presence," comes my son's voice.

"Bain how many times have I told you, call me Da," I say with a smile. He shakes his head and I follow him out into the hall.

"What brings you here," I then ask the guard.

"The Lady Dis has requested your presence. Thria, the Blacksmith, had a break-in last night," the guard says. Alarmed, I quickly grab my coat and follow him.

"Thria," I say as I walk into the shop. I look around at the mess and then Thria. The poor girl is a wreck in Dis's arms. She starts to explain what happened.

"The forge won't be the same. It can be replaced but it won't be the same." I hear the pain and sadness in her voice. The Lady's guard returns and whispers something to her, and I'm surprised to see Dis smile.

"Thria, you are coming with me. Word has already been sent to your father. I have a forge just inside the training arena. It's a small house, and it's yours if you want it," Dis says.

"I don't want to intrude M'lady," Thria answers, looking away sadly.

"I'll have none of that. My chambermaid is already setting everything up for you. Please?" Dis then sends Thria away to pack her stuff.

"Will you need anything?" I ask.

"No thank-you, Bard, I have everything I need. Does she know about her father?" she asks me.

"No, she doesn't know he works in the mines, let alone that you know him personally," I say with a small smile.

Thria comes back with a few bags, and I help her load the stuff into a wagon. I nod and send the carriage on its way. Felan turns around and bows slightly to me. I can see Thria through the back window, a tear escaping her eyes. I will find the people responsible for this. I am Lord of this town, and I will not tolerate what has happened here.

**Back in the Erebor Mines**

"Tanvor, you have some mail," one of the guards says. I look confused, wondering who would send me mail. Thria doesn't know where I am. I am handed a small folded piece of paper and smile in surprise. The pink edges tell me it is from Dis.

Tanvor,

I request your presence. Meet me in the courtyard first thing in the morning

Next morning I am waiting in the courtyard as requested.

"I have some bad and good news," Dis says, coming into view.

"M'lady what is it," I ask as she sits next to me on the stone bench.

"Thria had a break in a few nights back. Everything was destroyed, but she managed to save some supplies. Now I have moved her into the old cottage on the training grounds," she says.

I stare at her, dumbstruck, not knowing what to say as my heart clenches for my daughter. "This is all my fault! If I would have stayed, none of this would have happened," I cry placing my head in my hands.

Dis rests her hand on my arm comfortingly. "Visit her this evening. Tell her everything. She needs you now. I'm going over there now, but don't delay it," she says and walks away.

I return to the mine, throwing myself into my work.

**A/N: Chapter Two will have a small filler as well. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story. It means a lot to me that people are enjoying it. FeeKilico x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Khuzdul phrases used in this chapter**

**Ozirum menu seleku (You couldn't forge a spoon)**

**Menu shirumund (You are beardless)**

**Rasup gamat (farewell)**

**Chapter 2**

I wake up the next morning and everything is a blur. I sit up and look around me at the unfamiliar surroundings. This is not my home. This is the home Lady Dis has given to me.

Felan is sleeping on her bed, guarding the door. I quickly wash and dress for the day. Arriving yesterday was a dream for me. I can't remember much of what was said.

I walk into the forge and take a deep breath, the smell of iron and raw materials flooding my senses. I sigh as I look at the forge. It's not my Papa's forge, but it will have to do.

I look at the materials that Dis has supplied for me, Dwarven steel and iron. There are bricks of gold and silver and buckets of gemstones. It is early afternoon before I finished setting everything up. I look around and smile, seeing that everything is finally laid out perfectly. I sit at my work bench and pull out my sketches when there is a small knock at the door, and Lady Dis enters.

"Good afternoon, Thria," she says with a warm smile.

"G'morning," I say, bowing my head slightly. I set my sketches down and invite her to sit.

"How are you settling in?" She asks as she makes us some tea.

"It was difficult at first, but I'm settling in just fine" I says with a small smile. She smiles back at me and starts looking around.

"Would you be able to tell me about Kili and Fili" I ask as she pours me tea.

"What would you like to know?" She looks at me expectantly as she sips her drink.

"Well, I like to design based on who the person is, so anything that could help, really," I say. She stands up and sits next to me with a big grin, clearly excited to talk about her sons.

"Oh, do I have some stories to tell," she says with a glint in her eye. "Fili, as you know is king. He is my eldest son, and bravest," she says.

She takes out a small silver frame and hands it to me. I open it and gasp. I have never seen Fili nor Kili. Papa always hid me in the forge or in the house so I wasn't ever able to see the royals. I didn't realize how handsome they were.

"The blonde one is Fili, and then next to him is Kili," she says with so much pride. I've heard the local females talk about how handsome they were and for once they were not wrong. Fili stands tall and proud whereas Kili stands almost like he has no care in the world.

"Fili is my lion. Even when he was Dwarfling he was always brave. He was never scared of the dark or orcs under the bed. His father used to teach him all about the different animals, and Fili grew fond of the lion.

"Once their father died, Fili stepped up. He took Kili under his wing and guided him. I had Thorin help me, to be a father figure in their life. But Fili has always protected Kili. Even now he is his brother's keeper," she says smiling. I see that there are unshed tears in her eyes. She coughs and sips on her tea. I write down the notes I need for my de signs as she speaks.

"Now, Kili however, he is my wolf. Ever since I can remember he has been a keen hunter. He would stalk his prey, like your wolf here does, I'm sure. As a child he had a rebellious streak in him. He was reckless and often got into trouble. What am I saying. Even now he is still the same. He never really knew his father and considers Thorin more of a father than his own. But I would always tell stories and remind them of who their father was," she says.

The afternoon stretches on and Dis has me in tears as darkness descends. She's spent most of the day telling me stories, and the tears have often been those of laughter.

"And then they jumped on Thorin's back and knocked him into the snow," she finishes laughing. We are suddenly drawn out of our laughter by a knock at the door. Lady Dis walks to the door to see who it is.

"Mother, it's late," comes a gruff voice.

"Come meet, Thria," she says, inviting them in. I stand up and straighten my tunic, quickly hiding my designs as I take a deep breath. I realize I'm about to meet the King Under the Mountain.

"Fili, Kili, this is Thria," she says. Fili stands about an inch taller than myself, and Kili is even taller. Felan growls a little and stands next to me protectively.

"Easy girl," I whisper encouraging her to sit down, as I bow my head slightly in respect.

"My what an impressive wolf you have," Fili says. He slowly steps towards me and bows slightly to Felan. Felan bows in return and then goes to lie back down.

"Thria," Fili then says kissing my hand. He is even more handsome in person. His braided moustache dangles from his upper lip. His blue eyes scanning me from head to toe. Kili stands quietly as he observes his brother and me.

"Thria is our new blacksmith. She had an unfortunate encounter in Dale. I offered her this place so she can continue her work," Dis says, sitting back down.

"Please Ozirum menu seleku," Kili says. I look at him in hurt and move towards him, glaring.

"How dare you say I couldn't forge a spoon! How dare you offer me insult in my home. Is it because I'm a women, that you look down on me?" I ask. He looks at me in shock. Dis and Fili look horrified at the insult Kili has given me.

"You understand Khuzdul," he says in surprise.

"Menu shirumund," I answer back. Fili bursts into laughter, and Dis can't help but smile. Kili is quite handsome with his stubble. An unnamable emotion enters his brown eyes.

"I am not beardless," Kili snarls before walking away.

"Don't mind him, lass. You are not the first to comment on his lack of beard," Fili says.

"I taught my son better than that, though," declares Dis. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a child to deal with." Dis bis and leaves while Fili walks over to Felan and starts to pet her.

"What happened in Dale, if I might ask?" He looks up at me. I start to explain everything that happened. I leave out the part about Dis' entering my shop.

"Well, If my mother thinks you can smith, then so do I," he says standing up and moving towards the door. "Rasup gamat." And then he is gone, almost as though it had been a dream.

"Farwell," I whisper. I sit back down, my head spinning. I can't believe that I just met The King, had a conversation with him as though we were friends, and stood my ground against the Prince of Erebor.

Locking my front door, I go to my room, stripping as I and put my nightgown on. Tomorrow I will start Lady Dis' order.

I make myself a supper of Fish and potatoes whilst Felan has a juicy steak. After dinner, I sit and finish planning Fili's swords. I gather the Materials for Kili's coat and set everything out I need for the morning.

"Come Felan," I call. I put on my house coat and slippers and walk outside. It is a warm night, with a slight chill in the air. I sit on some hay piles by the target dummy taking in my new home. Felan is walking around the training grounds, sniffing everything she can. I get up and started to explore. The training grounds is a giant court-yard. There are targets set up everywhere including five portable targets by the stone wall.

I look up and then gasp. "Felan come, look at this!" I sigh as I sit back down in the hay. I look up and stare at the cloudless sky. The stars shine brightly and the dim light of lanterns don't mask the stars' beauty. Felan lies next to me. I don't know how long we lie there, but it starts to rain. I quickly get up and run inside.

"That was lucky," I say, putting logs into the fireplace. I sit by the fireplace drinking my camomile tea.

"Oh Papa I wish you was here," I whisper into the fire. Memories of when Papa first taught me to smith flood my mind. I smile a little and the memory.

**Flashback**

_"Thria come here child," Papa calls. I run down the stairs into the shop._

_"Yes Papa?" I ask sitting down, Felan behind me._

_"It's time I taught you to smith. You already know how to sew and craft leathers. But with my drawing more out-of-town business, I need you more than ever," he explains and motions for me to follow him._

_"This is where I keep my materials," he says, unlocking the cupboard. Inside are iron ingots, steel ingots, and bronze, along with other materials. There are also different standard hilts and handles._

_"Today, I will show you how to craft a dagger," he says reaching for some scroll paper. "Okay, first we design the dagger. Visualize how you want the blade and hilt to be," he says, handing me charcoal. I close my eyes and start to draw. An hour later I finish and show Papa._

_"Very good! Now we gather the things we need. What will you need to craft this?" he asks._

_"I will need steel, a wooden handle, and some brass," I say grabbing what I need. He nods and leads me to the crafting table._

_"Okay, now we put the steel into the furnace and melt it," he says. A Few hours later, the steel is shaped and hardened._

_"Now cut around your design and place it on the steel." I do as I am told. I then cut the steel the right length._

_"So now we go to the cutter and cut your steel into shape." I spend an hour or so getting everything perfect and manage to make the beginning of the blade._

_"Very good. Now we use a file and the grindstone," he says. He walks me through the process. We take a small break, and I look at my blade. The shape is done, and the edges are sharp._

_"Well done, Thria. It's coming along nicely," he says, examining my blade._

_"Now, grab your brass, and pedal drill holes in the middle," he says, marking the entry points for me._

_"Make sure you use the file on each hole to fit the blade through." I nod, and within minutes my brass guard is complete. Next, a pedal drills two holes in the handle of the blade. It is beginning to get dark, and my stomach rumbles._

_"Let's take a break and eat. We'll finish late tonight," he says. We eat dinner in silence. I am too tired to talk, as is Papa. After dinner, we continue long into the night._

_"Okay, now drill into your wood," he says. I line everything up and drill perfectly through the holes. I add some wooden pins to hold the wood in place._

_"Now you can use the vise and shape the handle." I file and sand down the wood Until all the edges fit the brass guard perfectly._

_"Very good. Now we harden and temper the blade." I pull everything apart and walk over to the forge._

_"Very slowly feed the blade deeper into the flames. Once it is fully ready the magnet won't be able to pick it up," he says, pointing to the overhead magnet. My blade is fully glowing orange now. I pull the magnet down, and it doesn't pull the blade._

_My father hands me a bucket of drilled oil. "Grab the tongs and quickly quench it in the oil. This will harden the steel almost instantly," he says. The oil hisses as the red-hot blade is dropped in. I use the tongs and picked it back up and use rough paper to clean the oil off._

_"Okay, now we temper. We have to do this because the blade will be brittle and prone to shattering, so we temper it to soften it up a bit and make it flexible. This is the perfect combination for a bladed weapon," he says._

_"Now, place it on the rack. You need the blade to turn a wheat colour." We wait while drinking our water. Working at the forge is sweltering._

_"Okay, quench it again to lock in the softness." I do what was asked. I pull the blade out, and, once again, I use rough paper to clean it._

_"Now, we use padded grindstone to polish the blade." I spend a good hour or so polishing my blade. I finally pull it away when I can see my own reflection in the polished steel._

_"We now attach the handle. I use beeswax and Dwarven enamel to make my glue. Use the vice clamp to let the glue settle." I follow his instructions and within the hour my blade is done._

_"Very well done Thria! This is a perfect blade," he says, examining my work. I yawn and smile before getting ready to walk Felan._

_"Don't be too long, my daughter. Tomorrow we start making swords," he smiled._

**End Flashback**

I pull out the dagger from my bag and start to cry. I really miss my Papa. He is always there when I needed him.

"Oh Papa I hope you got Lady Dis' letter," I say to no one.

"That letter wasn't needed," I hear a gruff voice say. I freeze and turn around.

"PAPA!" I yell and run towards him. He holds me tight as I cry into his chest.

"I will take my leave," comes a females voice. I look over Papa's shoulder to see a lady I don't know, knowing she brought my papa to me.

"Thank you," I say to her, and she just smiles.

"Oh Thria, I'm so sorry I left you," he says.

"How did you get here so fast? And why wasn't the letter needed?" I ask. I sit on my bed and he settles on the chair.

"Where to begin?" he muses.

**A/N: I googled how to make a dagger. I followed some instructions and hopefully I got it right. Review and tell me your thoughts. FeeKilico x**


	4. Ch2 Filler

**Chapter 2.5**

**After Dis Leaves Thria's**

I follow my son back into the halls.

"Kili, don't you dare walk away from me!" I yell after him. He walks into his study and paces as I approach him.

"Mother please," he says. I cut him off by hitting him around the head.

"How dare you talk like that to a woman? I have taught you better than that. You are of royal blood so act like it." Kili looks away into the fire pit. "It's a good thing her father Tanvor wasn't around, otherwise I'd be burying a son," I add, sitting down in exasperation.

"Wait, Thria is Tanvor's daughter?" he asks in surprise.

"That's usually what father means," comes Fili's voice. He sits down opposite me and looks at Kili.

"Why is she here, then, and not in Dale?" Kili asks, sitting on the floor between my legs. Even in my anger I can't resist him.

"I had some business in town. Tanvor asked me to check in on her. I returned the next day, this time with my coin bag. I went to see her again to buy a bracelet she had made. And her shop was wrecked, and her forge destroyed," I say. Kili looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Aye, she told me the same thing, apart from you wanting to buy her wares," Fili says.

"And Bard did nothing?" Kili asks.

"He is looking into things, with no evidence pointing towards anyone. He can't do much but play it by word of mouth," I say, playing with Kili's hair. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes.

"Now, back to Thria," I continue, although my heart has softened towards my youngest son now. "Your uncle would be ashamed of you. Our line has never mistreated a women. Yet you offer insult in her home, and for what?" I asks. Kili shrugs his shoulders and sighed.

"I don't know, Mother. I've never seen a woman blacksmith before. She is so young, that she didn't seem capable of crafting such weapons," he says, pointing to his weapons rack.

"But shouldn't you trust my judgment? And besides she crafted Bard's Dragon Dagger," I say standing up. Both Fili and Kili look at me in surprise.

"I guess I should apologize tomorrow," Kili says, and Fili chuckles.

"Yes, you beardless dwarf," I mock. I let out a small laugh. Kili smiles and starts to laugh as well.

"I must say, I was surprised she knew the ancient language. Let alone insult a prince of Erebor," Kili says with a big grin now. I smile at him before sighing.

"Goodnight my Son's," I say, kissing them both on the cheek.

"G'night mother," they say in unison as I leave the room. I walk to my chamber and sit on my bed, lost in thought.

"Good evening, miss," Luna my chambermaid says.

"It is a very good evening," I say as she prepares me a bath. Turning to her, I ask, "Would you Escort Tanvor to the training grounds tonight?"

"Yes M'lady," she bows and continued her duties. As I lie in the bath I smile thoughtfully. I've been struck by an idea since I first met Thria, and the idea is growing. She seem like the perfect women for my sons. It's common for two male dwarfs to be married to a single women. Dwarf women were very rarely seen. Most dwarf lines produced strong dwarfs to carry on the bloodline.

"What has you smiling?" Luna then asks, helping me out the bath.

"Oh nothing my dear, just swirling some thoughts around," I say getting dressed. I dismiss her for the evening and lie in my bed. I saw the way Thria looked at my boys, and them at her. They may not know it yet, but they will end up together.

**In the training grounds**

**Kili POV**

"My, the stars are out tonight brother," Fili says to me. I nod as we walk towards the training grounds. We walk through the cobbled arch and to the stairs.

"Wait," I whisper. We look down and see Felan wandering around. Thria is looking at the targets. She then looks up and the sky and smiles.

_"Felan come, look at this,"_ we hear her say as she lies down in the hay. Felan lies beside her and they remain there, gazing up at the stars.

"She seems happy," I murmur, and Fili nods.

"Have you seen her work?" I then ask my brother.

"No, but I've seen Bard's dragon dagger. And if she made that, then she is a talented Smithie," Fili says. He smiles as he watches her quickly run inside as it begins to rain.

"I guess no training tonight. Let's get back," I say.

"Yes, let's. I don't want to smell wet dog anymore," Fili adds, smiling. I swat him as we make our way inside.

"Goodnight, brother," he says, giving me a one-armed hug. He pulls away holding his nose and starts laughing.

"Goodnight," I laugh, walking into my chamber.

**Tanvor heading to Thria's**

**(This will continue in Chapter 3 from Thria's POV)**

"Ah lady Luna," I say seeing her approach me.

"Dis has asked me to escort you," she explains. I nod, and she links her arm with mine.

"I hope everything goes well for you," she says.

"Me too. I'll tell her everything tonight," I say thoughtfully as we approach Thria's house. I see her door slightly ajar as I quietly walk inside, Luna following me.

"Oh Papa, I hope you got Lady Dis' letter," I hear her say. My heart aches to be close to her, hearing so much sadness in her voice.

"That letter wasn't needed," I say. She slowly turns around and freezes for a split second

"PAPA!" she yells and runs towards me. Luna backed up a little as Thria wraps her arms around me.

"I will take my leave," Luna then says, with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," Thria says smiling at her. Luna bows a little and closes the door.

"Oh Thria, I'm so sorry I left you," I say, holding her tight.

"How did you get here so fast? And why wasn't the letter needed?" she asks, sitting on her bed. I take a deep breath and sit on the chair in front of her.

"Where to begin?" I then ask, rubbing my eyes. I sigh and start to talk.

"I haven't been honest with you, Thria. Since Dale has been rebuilt, I have worked in the Erebor mines. My business trip was a work trip. I wanted enough gold to have you set, after I passed. I'm not a young dwarf no more, so I needed a plan. I should have just told you from the beginning, and for that I am sorry. I know Dis personally, but I'll explain that another time. I'm the one that sent her your way. I beg for your forgiveness daughter," I say bowing my head. I truly hope she can forgive me.

**Chapter 3 will be posted some point Monday evening, early Tuesday morning. Review and tell me your thoughts. Once again thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. FeeKilico x**


	5. Chapter3

_**Previously...**_

_"Where to begin?" my Papa asks._

_"Since Dale has been rebuilt I have worked in the Erebor mines. My business trip was a work trip. I wanted enough gold to have you set, after I passed. I'm not a young dwarf no more, so I needed a plan. I should have just told you from the beginning, and for that I am sorry. I know Dis personally I'm the one that sent her your way. I beg for your forgiveness daughter,"_

* * *

**Continued...**

I sit there absorbing everything my Papa says to me. My papa lied to me. For almost two years, he has lied to me. I start pacing the floor. I look at him, and then sigh. I see the emotion and hurt in his eyes. When I truly look at him, my heart breaks.

"I understand why you did it because if I'd known, I would have tried to stop you," I say, kneeling in front of him. He looks at me, tears spilling from his eyes.

"But you could have just told me. Yes, we would have argued, and that's normal. I'm just glad you are okay," I say wrapping my arms around him. He holds me tight and we both begun to sob. I eventually pulls away to make tea.

"Dis, told me what had happened," my papa continues. "I'm sorry my child. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." I smile at him, and he walks around looking at my workshop and home.

"Dis has truly supplied you with everything," he says looking through my sketches.

"Yes, and I am truly grateful for that. Pap, tell me how do you know Dis?" I ask pouring him some tea.

"I first met her when I started working in the mines. Dale was being rebuilt, and I wanted to help. When I arrived with a few other Dwarves, she was waiting with her sons and brother," he says with a smile on his face.

Flashback

We arrive at the Erebor mines. They had recently been opened again. Lady Dis and her sons stand waiting for us.

"Thank you for all you are about to do. It mean's everything to us that you could be here," Thorin says. He looked a little pale, even a little sick, but I thought nothing of it.

"Anything to help. I am Tanvor of Laketown," I says bowing in front of the royals.

"Please stand," Dis says helping me up.

"No can do, M'lady I have been taught the proper way to show respect to royalty," I say with a small smile. She pulls me up anyway, smiling.

"And please call me Dis," she adds. We follow everyone inside the mine.

"We will need supplies for Dale as fast as we can produce them. We need to send cobblestone and mortar. We have people making transport tracks so that we can smoothly deliver the materials," Thorin says.

"And we will be by your side helping as much as we can," Prince Fili adds. We are then told our working patterns and our rest periods. I pulled a small frame from my apron and smile.

"Who is she?" Lady Dis asks. The other men are being shown around the mine.

"That is my adoptive daughter, Thria. I found her on my travels, alone, with no family. I brought her to Rivertown and raised her in my shop. She is an excellent smithie," I say. Dis smiles as she looks at the picture.

"She has human in her," she observes, and I nod. "She is truly beautiful," Dis says with a small glint in her eye. She looks at her sons and then smiles more widely.

"I will leave you be, Tanvor. Anything you need, please ask for me, and I shall come. I do believe we will be great friends," she says bowing and taking her leave. The next hour we are put to work. Thorin is working on the forge behind me, bellowing commands. He seems more in a rush than anything. When it is time for a break, he leaves almost instantly. We walk outside the mines and sit around. Erebor gates then open and Dis comes out, followed by platters of food.

"You guys must be hungry," she says. We looked at her and then the food. I bow and express my thanks as I ravenously devour my food.

End Flashback

"From that point on, Dis and I became great friends. We shared stories when we could, and she even helped me a little," my Papa says with a smile. He then yawns, making me yawn as well.

"You must rest, bathe if you need, and then you can sleep," I say. I get ready for bed, putting a pillow and blankets on the divan.

"It's not perfect but it will do for tonight," I say.

"No worries, my child. Workers have chambers within Erebor. That is where I will spend most nights," he says, lying his head down on the pillow. I blow out the candle and go to my room. As I lie down in bed, I close my eyes and smile. My papa is back and even closer than ever. Tomorrow will be a good day.

Next morning I wake to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Morning, Thria," my Papa says, serving me some breakfast. I yawn in response and start to eat.

"I can't stay long. I am needed in the mines," he says finishing his food. I nod as he kisses my cheek and leaves the house.

I quickly get dressed and head into the forge. I plan to start with Kili's coat. I take out my leathers and begin to measure lengths. I go over to my dummy body and start to layer sponge, which will replicate Kili's muscles from what I have been able to see. Once that is done, I begin putting leathers and hides together, making adjustments as I consult my sketch.

"What do you think Felan? Should I do royal blue and grey fur? Or royal blue and white fur," I ask. Felan just looks at me and huffs a little. I look back and then smile. The royal blue and grey fur, work perfectly together, and it will look great contrasted with Kili's eyes. I shake my head of the thought.

I spend the morning putting the coat together. I take a break at lunch and stare at my work. The coat is lined with a thick hide and fur. Now all I need is some sort of Dwarven pattern.

"Come Felan, let's visit lady Dis," I say. I quickly put everything away and head towards the great halls. In the halls stands a female dwarf.

"Excuse me, but where might I find Lady Dis?" I ask. She turned around and then smile.

"Thria," she says warmly and I nod. Then it clicks in my head. This is the women from last night.

"I am Luna. I am the Lady Dis' chambermaid," she says bowing. I do the same, and she motions for me to follow her. We turn a few corners before we stop at a door. She opens it and motions me inside. Felan stands close to my side, sniffing the air.

"Thria! What brings you here?" Dis exclaims, walking into the room. She is in the middle of braiding her hair.

I bow slightly. "I need some Dwarven patterns for the coat, and maybe some sketches for Fili's swords," I explain.

"Ahh, follow me," she says. She scratches Felan behind the ear and walks out the room. Felan follows her closely. We walk into a gigantic study with tall walls lined with books.

"This section here is what you require. Take whatever you need," she says, walking into a smaller room. I examine some books and pull a few out. I skim the pages and find what I'm looking for.

Lady Dis returns with a selection of leathers for me. "Look through here and take what you need," she says.

"This is perfect, thank you," I say bowing.

"Would you care for some tea?" Luna asks.

"I'm fine, thank you. I have to get back actually. I need to finish pinning the coat so that I can start stitching it together," I say. Lady Dis smiles and escorts me through the great halls.

"Mother," I hear Kili say behind us. We both turn around, and I freeze. Kili must have just finished training because he is sweaty and half-naked. Unable to help myself, I start with his face and slowly rake my eyes down his body. He has broad shoulders and his wide chest is scatted with dark hair. He is muscular, but it was evenly toned. His abdomen ripples gently with muscle, and a small trail of hair leads from his waist band to his navel. I blush a little and pet Felan to distract myself.

"Brother," Fili says, joining him. I instantly look up and wish I hadn't. Fili is just as beautiful as his brother. Although he is shorter, he is equally muscled and broad with blond hair spread over his chest. His body, with his blonde trail below his navel, makes me want to faint.

"Boys," Dis says.

"Good afternoon Thria," Fili says, walking towards me. I unsuccessfully try to look away. Watching his muscles ripple as he moves towards me holds me in a trance. He smirks as he kisses my hand in greeting.

"Fili," I say in what I hope is a polite voice.

"Thria, a word?" Kili asks. I nod in a daze, and he motions for me to follow him into a room. Once we entered he closed the door and then sighs. I am overwhelmed by his presence and hardly hear his words as he begins.

"I am sorry about yesterday. It was extremely rude of me to make a comment like that. I've never seen a women smith before, and it took me by surprise. But my behavior was not worthy of a prince," he says.

Swallowing, I manage to speak. "I'm sorry also I shouldn't have made that comment. Having no beard makes you different from the most dwarves and makes you stand out, makes you your own person," I say. He smiles at me and releases a deep sigh.

"Let's start over, shall we? I am Thria, pleasure to meet you," I say sticking my hand out.

He grins. "I'm Kili, prince under the mountain," he says, bowing. He walks me out the room and back to his mother.

"Everything alright?" Fili asks. I nod and say my goodbyes, quickly walking home and locking my door, exhaling loudly as I lean against the door. Today's encounter has made me feel weird. Not in a horrible way, but in a good way.

I look at Kili's coat and remove it from the dummy. I spend the next hours cutting the sponge to replicate what I saw today. I stand back and then smile to myself. Perfect. I pin everything back together. Tomorrow I will begin to stitch and hem the coat. I start to prepare my dinner for the evening. I decided on rabbit stew. Whilst it is stewing, I take Felan outside.

"Thria," Fili calls in greeting as he walks down the stairs. He is now fully dressed and carrying his weapons.

"Bit late to train?" I ask even as the daylight starts to disappear.

"It's never too late," Kili says as he follows his brother. Felan makes her way over to get attention.

"You any good at fighting?" Fili then asks.

"Papa taught me a little, but not a lot," I say sitting down.

"What did he teach you?" Kili then asks, pulling the lever to start the moving dummies.

"Using a bow, mainly for hunting," I say. Kili smiles and starts firing his arrows. Fili is swinging his dual swords, twisting and twirling.

"Do you remember how to shoot, then?" Kili asks. I walk towards him grabbing his bow. I load an arrow and close my eyes. Papa always told me visualize the target. I let my heart slow down and release the arrow.

"Bull's-eye," Fili says. I look and then smile.

"If you'll excuse me I have to check my dinner," I say leaving a stunned Kili behind. I feel a little energized after that. Using a bow was my favorite weapon. I look out the window and watched them train. I get a tray and fill two extra bowls of stew. I give Felan her food and go back outside.

"You hungry?" I ask, placing the tray on the bench. They rush over and start to eat. They eat a whole loaf of bread between them. Luckily I tucked a few rolls on my apron.

"That was great," Fili says, holding his stomach.

"Anymore?" Kili then asks. I roll my eyes and go back inside for the pot. An hour or so later the pot is empty. I got another bowl before they finished the rest.

"That was the best rabbit stew I've had, maybe even better than Bombur's," Kili say. Fili looks at him and nods a little.

"Don't tell him I said that," Kili adds with a cheeky smile. They follow me back inside and wash the dishes. I look around to make sure everything I've been working on is hidden. The last thing I needed is for them to see their gifts.

"Thank you for dinner," Fili and Kili both say in unison.

"Not a problem. It's a good thing I set a bowl aside for my Papa," I say.

"Goodnight, Thria," Kili says kissing my hand. Fili kisses the other and then they are gone. I draw myself a hot bath and relax. When I get out, Papa is sitting at the table eating his stew.

"Evening Papa," I say kissing his cheek. He smiles and carries on eating his food.

"I've missed your rabbit stew," he says.

"How were the mines?" I ask.

"Busy. We are working on something for Dale, and we are about half way done. It's tiring work but it will be worth it," he says with a small glint in his eye.

"What is it?" I then ask out of curiosity.

"That my daughter is a secret," he says locking his lips and throwing away the key. We continued making small talk until he had to leave.

"Goodnight, Thria," he says kissing my cheek and wrapping his arms around me. I take a deep breath and sigh. Papa always smells like wood on a fire.

"G'night papa," I say locking the door behind him.

"Come, Felan, it's time for bed." Felan follows me into the room and lies at the bottom of my bed. I kiss her head and climb in. I lie there looking up at the ceiling. Today had been a strange, but good, day. I close my eyes with a smile on my face. Maybe living here isn't as bad as I thought it would be.


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N : Sorry for the Delay. I've tried to work my way around Tumblr. I have an account, I just need to figure it out. That way I can post pictures, updates etc.. Hopefully I can have everything up and running soon.**

**Thank you to Everyone that has reviewed, Followed and added to the favorites. As for my guest Reviewer.. Don't you worry I have a lot of Lemon pie planned out. So I hope everyone is hungry for some pie ;).. Until then this chapter has a small, but unexpected snippet of what's to come.**

**Chapter 4**

I woke bright and early to get Kili's coat finished. Today was a hot day, so I opened all my windows. Felan was walking around outside, enjoying the sun. It was mid morning and I had already sewn on the patterns. suddenly Felan came inside with a scroll in her mouth.

"What you got" I said taking it from her mouth.

_Thria,_

_I have some good news. We have found the culprits that broke into your shop. They stand trial tomorrow at noon. The Lady Dis has also been informed, along with your father. It's finally over._

_Bard_

"I see you got the message" Dis then said from the doorway.

"Yes its wonderful news," I say getting back to work.

"Oh my is this it" She said. I nodded and she walked around the coat and then clapped her hands together.

"It's perfect, absolutely perfect. I can't wait to see it finally finished" She beamed.

"Was there something else you needed, M'Lady" I asked.

"I want to show you the mines. I want to show you how hard everyone works, including your father" She said. Felan walked over and sat in front of me.

"You want to see the mines" I asked and she tilted her head, meaning yes. I looked at everything in awe. Dis lead me down hallways, gilded with gold and silver. Before I knew it I could feel the heat. Felan whined a little and turned around, and headed back home.

"Luckily I dressed light today" I say looking down at my self. Lady Dis nodded as she led me deeper into the mines. In the distance there was clunking echoing from the walls.

"Thria" My dad then yelled. He put his Iron hammer down and walked towards me. He looked so content it made my heart swell.

"Papa" I said wrapping my arms around him. Papa then introduced me to everyone. They were all very nice, and welcomed me openly.

"So lass care to help a little. After all I am a elder now, and my back is sore" He said with a cheeky grin. I giggled a little and went to the wall next to him. He started using his pick axe against the wall. I picked mine up with ease and started to chip away.

"So I hear you're a Smithie" Luca the elder as he called him self asked me.

"Yes I live on the training grounds, thanks to Lady Dis" I say smiling.

"She truly is a remarkable women. Her brother, father and grandfather would be so proud of her" He said. We continued to mine until I struck gold.

"I have some" I say excited about my find. I had at least 5 buckets worth of gold ore.

"Well done daughter" Papa then said.

"Come on I can't see you working" Came Kili's voice. Fili was following behind. I dropped my bucket at the sight of them both. They both had Hammers drapped over one shoulder. They had no tunic on, just thin briefs. There was soot and sweat all over their body. I suppressed a small moan, as they came towards me. _The things they could do to me _my inner goddess whispered.

"Thria" They both said each taking a hand and kissing it. Someone cleared there throat to get there attention. Papa stood staring at them, before he smiled.

"A word" He then said. Fili and Kili gulped as they followed him.

"They will be fine" Dis then said.

"These belong to you" Luca then said. He handed me a bucket of gold and I bowed.

"Thank you" I say as Dis leads me out the mines.

"I have some business to attend too, goodnight" She said kissing my cheek.

* * *

After returning home I decided to venture to the small lake, just outside of Erebor. Felan followed behind as we made our way there. It was only a short distance from the mines. The heat from the mines naturally warmed the water. I looked around to make sure no one was around. I undressed and folded my clothes under the tree. I slowly walked into the water, allowing it to relax my body. I went shoulder deep and sighed. The heat from the lake was perfect. I found a few under water rocks that I could sit on. I closed my eyes and just relaxed. Suddenly my eyes opened at the sound of a splash. I looked over and saw Kili and Fili swimming towards me. I ducked under a little making sure I was completely covered.

"Thria" Fili then said.

"Evening" I said. Felan was laying by my clothes now. I slowly made my way over to the bank. Kili then blocked my way and smiled at me.

"Where do you think you're going" He said looking at me. I felt Fili behind me and I shivered. I was naked in a lake with two drop dead sexy dwarfs. I felt Fili grab my hips and pull me to him. I groaned at the contact it made. I felt his manhood against my ass cheek. From what I could feel Fili was well endowed. Kili then came towards me and placed his hands on my waist. I felt his well endowed cock against my inner thigh.

"You're so soft" Fili then purred in my ear. I shivered again as he pressed a kiss on my shoulder. He moved my hair to the other side and started to kiss my neck. Kili smiled and captured my lips. The sensation from them both was over whelming. I moaned a little louder at there contact.

"I think she is enjoying this brother" Kili said pulling away from. Fili spun me around and then captured my lips. There roles got reversed and Kili was working my neck. I wrapped my arms around Fili's neck and deepened the kiss. Kili ran his hands to my ass and gave it a small squeeze. I moaned into Fili's mouth. He lifted me by the ass so I would wrap my legs around Fili's waist. I felt his cock underneath me. I felt Kili behind me as he ever so lightly started to grind into me.

"Even in the water, I feel your wetness" He whispered. His cock was sliding between my ass cheeks. Fili was slowly grinding against my pussy. Neither dared to enter me, but I knew they wanted too.

"Don't stop rubbing against me" I whispered as I kissed Fili again. I heard them both chuckle as they pulled away.

"Kili, Fili" I then said. Suddenly I opened my eyes. I looked around and groaned. I was dreaming, everything was a dream. I looked at Felan sleeping on my clothes. I looked around and saw no signs of Fili or Kili. My hands had turned into prunes, time to get out. As I emerged from the water the cold air hit me. I looked down and my nipple had turned hard. Good thing no one was around to see this. I quickly got dressed and walked back to my house. Once inside I lit my fire and placed my clothes to dry. I made a quick dinner before retiring to my bedroom. Papa wasn't coming tonight, which made me a little sad.

"Goodnight Felan" I say and blew out the candle. Felan huffed and lay down on her bed. I closed my eyes and all I could see was Fili and Kili. The image from this afternoon stuck vividly in my mind. The way the sweat dripped of their body. They look they both gave me. All I can say is my vivid images, turned into vivid dreams. Dreams that I didn't want to wake from. But unfortunately I had too, for tomorrow was judgment day. I would finally get to see the people that wrecked my home. Everyone was going to be there for support, my Papa included. I sighed as the next scene played through my mind. Defiantly a good night.

**That was a small teaser. There will be Future lemons, I just don't want to rush into them. FeeKilico x**


	7. Ch4 Filler

**Thank you to everyone, for the positive reviews. The E-mails I've been getting have been overwhelming. I can't thank everyone enough, from the bottom of my heart, Thank you x It means a lot to me to know, that so many people like this.**

**Dis before she Arrives at Thrias**

"Where are you off to mother" Kili asked me.

"I'm going to see Thria, bard sent word that they have found out who wrecked Thria's home" I say.

"Does she know" Fili then asked, coming out of his room.

"Yes bard sent her a note, I hope she is okay" I then say. Tomorrow would be a tough day for her. Looking into the eyes of the men that robbed her of her home.

"We will be present also mother, we have grown to like Thria. She will need all the support she can her father be attending"

"I will speak to him later" I say holding a small piece of paper, I say smiling at my sons. I could see something in there eyes when they spoke about Thria.

"We will talk to him, we are heading to the mines now" With that they give me a kiss and took the note from my hand. I was just reaching her home, when the carrier raven appeared.

"I see you got the message" I then say walking into her workshop.

* * *

**In the Mines**

"Tanvor you have a message" I then say handing him the note.

"Thank you Kili" He says opening the note. A smile spreads across his face.

"Finally" He whispered and went back to work. Fili was already at the forge, finishing his black arrow. I took my tunic off and went straight to work. We had decided to honor bard, by making a statue. Erebor was almost rebuilt. The outside needed some more work, but the inside was almost complete. I look at the workers and smile. They have dedicated the past few years helping us. They want there home restored just as much as we do. I looked at the empty forge and sighed. Thorin was gone, and the place just didn't feel the same. There was no commands, no more stupid jokes. We tried to lighten the mood when we could, but it wasn't the same. Suddenly I was drawn out of my work, by Thria's voice.

"Papa" She said hugging him. I smiled at the display and carried on crafting.

"I have some" Her voice full of delight. I looked up and saw her loading gold ore into a bucket. Tanvor was helping beaming full of pride.

"Come on I can't see you working" I then say with a smile playing on my lips. I walk over to them, my eyes focused on Thria. She is clearly staring at me. I can see her eyes slowly make there way down my chest. I see a small blush reach her cheeks, and see her shuffle a little. Suddenly Thria's eyes shifted and I felt my brothers presence behind me. She did to him what she did to me. Fili let out a small chuckle that only I could hear.

"Thria" We both then said kissing each hand. Suddenly Tanvor cleared his throat. He must have seen her interest as we were walking.

"A word" He then says, in a intimidating voice. I heard my mum reassure her as we walked away.

"I see how my daughter looks at you both. You hurt her, I hurt you royalty or not. She has never been with a dwarf let alone kissed one." He says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thria is a great girl, our feelings are not that deep yet. We are going to take it slow and see how it plays out. And trust us our mother would beat you to the punch" I then said. Fili chuckles next to me and did Tanvor.

"Very true lad, very true" He says walking away. I let out a deep sigh as did Fili.

"That was unexpected" He then says as we return to work.

* * *

**The Lake**

It was early evening now as we had just finished in the mines.

"I'm heading to the lake, you coming" I asked Kili. He nodded and put his book down.

"Did Thria watch you, the same way she did me today" I then asked.

"Yes brother she did, and it felt a little good. Usually women are throwing them self at us. But Thria hasn't made one move against us, royalty or not. It makes a nice change" He then says. As we approach I see Felan curled up by the tree. I can see the ripple in the lake, and I know she is here.

"Let's not disturb her" I then say as we got to turn around.

_"Don't stop rubbing against me" _We then here her moan. We quickly turn around and hid in the bush. Felan looks over at us, but then puts her head back down. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as did Kili. This was wrong spying on her like this. But she must be having quiet a dream, if she is moaning.

_"Kili, Fili" _She then says looking around. Either she knew we was there, or she was dreaming about us.

_"Everything was a dream" _We then heard her say, as she stepped out the lake. We both sucked in air as she stood up. The cool wind was blowing against her cold skin, and her nipples were hard. We both suppressed a groan as I felt my slacks tighten. It had been too long since we both had women, and Thria had a beautiful body. She wasn't stocky like most dwarf women. She was lean and fit. Her boobs weren't to big either. She had not hair anywhere on her body, which made me groan even more. Her skin lit up in the moonlight, like a angel. Her red fiery hair, clung to her like a second skin. She quickly got dressed and then rush back to her house. We should feel bad that we saw her, but I sure wasn't.

I got back to my room in a rush as did Kili. I got undressed and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and the image of Thria came to mind. She was standing naked in my room, smiling at me. Her green eyes racking over my body. Her red hair is down, and covering her perky tits. She slowly climbs my bed, and straddles me. She kisses my lips slowly before impaling her self on me. I gasp as I open my eyes and look down. My hand was a mess as was my sheets. From the groan I heard from Kili's room I knew he was the same. I quickly threw my sheets in the corner and got fresh ones. Thria would be the death of us both.


	8. chapter 5

**Once again thank you for the response on this story. I'll be updating in a few days my other half has a few nights of work, so we are chilling together. FeeKilico x **

**A little sad moment in this chapter. But It won't always be sad, next chapter we see Character's return. And Thria get's a small tour of the gold room.**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up bright and early. I made a small breakfast, my stomach wasn't feeling all that great. I had a quick wash and walked back into my room.

"G'morning" Dis then said. I jumped almost 10 feet in the air. She smiled and I blushed.

"Thought you might need an outfit for today. This used to be mine, but I don't need it anymore" She said. She held out a baby blue floor length dress. With it came a dark blue bodice, to complete the peice. It truly was beautiful.

"Thank you" I say walking behind my screen. I quickly got dressed and then stepped out.

"Beautiful Thria, fits you like a glove" She said. She motioned me to turn around. I sucked in a breath as she tightened the bodice.

"How do women wear these" I gasped out. She chuckled and then turned me around. I looked in the mirror and smiled. My body was perfectly shaped within this dress. My cleavage was a little pushed up, but I didn't mind. For once I didn't look like a Smithie, but I looked like royalty.

"Thank you" I say and begun to cry a little.

"Why do you cry child" She then asked.

"No one has been this nice to me. I don't have a mother to do this stuff with. It's just a little emotional" I say. Dis looked at me with love in her eyes, like a mother should.

"I'll be here if you need me for anything, come let me braid your beautiful hair" I turned around and relaxed under her touch. A while later she was done.

"What does this mean" I asked her.

"You're braid symbolizes friendship, it's my personal friendship braid" She said with a smile. I smiled back and washed my face quick.

"You ladies ready to go" Came my Papa's voice. I turned around and he smiled. He looked awfully pale, but smiled anyway.

"You okay Papa" I then asked, looking at him.

"Yes my child just a little sickness is all" He said, dismissing what I had said.

"You look like an angel" He said. I giggled as he bowed and stuck out both his arms. Me and Dis grabbed an arm and walked out the door. Fili and Kili were waiting on their horses. They were dressed rather well, and both looked incredibly handsome. Images of last night came flooding my mind again. I blushed a little as they both smiled at me.

"Good morning, my don't you both look exquisite" Kili said getting down from his horse. He kissed his mother's cheek and then mine. I smiled as Fili did the same. The carriage door was held open as me and dis climbed in. Papa got on his horse and we were off. It's strange to see a dwarf on a horse. But over the past few years, they have learnt to ride them.

* * *

We arrived in dale a short while later. The streets were empty as we made out way to Bard's court. I took a deep breath and stepped out the carriage. My papa had the door already open for us.

"Kili" Came a womans voice. I looked up to see a women throw herself at him. Then another women do the same with Fili.

"I suggest you keep your hands of my sons. They are not for you, if you touch them again you will spend a long time in the cells" Dis then said. The girls looked shocked and back away. Dis was whispering something to them and they looked at me.

"Thria" Came bard's voice. He bowed and led me and my Papa inside. Papa looked a lot worse than he did earlier.

"Papa" I whispered.

"I'm fine" He said as we walked into the courtroom. I looked around and then my face paled. Sitting in the guilty box sat Thomas and his father. I sat down with my Papa as Bard started to talk.

"We are here today to punish the guilty. Thomas McGill and his father stand accused of burglary." Bard then said. The jury of townsfolk then all said there names.

"Thria can you step forward and explain your side" Bard then said. I then started to tell them everything that had happened.

"And why did they target you" Jonas in the jury asked.

"I haven't a clue, maybe because we are very good at what we do, I don't know" I say bowing my head slightly.

"I'll tell you why" Thomas then said. Bard excused me and bought Thomas to the stand.

"I am guilty of what I am being accused of. I did what I did because Thria belongs with me, and only me. Her Smithing skills are excellent and our store would have gained more money. But instead she wanted to stay with her father. She refused my marriage proposal, to unite both our family's" He said with venom in his voice.

"So you destroyed an innocent girls home, for your own personal gain" Jonas then asked.

"Yes she deserves it, because of her we lost clients. Talk of the town of Bard's dagger spread like wildfire. And suddenly our clients became their clients." He said. Tears were falling freely from my eyes. I could feel the anger radiate from both Kili and Fili.

"And what about your father" Bard then asked.

"He stood guard and had nothing to do with it" He bluntly said. Thomas was escorted back to his box. I could feel him staring at me and it freaked me out. It was late afternoon by the time everything was done.

"Jury what is you verdict" Bard then asked.

"We the jury say banishment" And with that it was over. Thomas and his family would have to leave dale, and never return. Guards would escort them to the Ironhills, where all exiles were welcome. As we were leaving Thomas came towards me, smirking at me.

"How does it feel to be the royal whore. How many times have they fucked you hmm" He spat before walking off. I stood there shocked not knowing what to say. Fili had to hold Kili back. Papa then coughed and collapsed.

"PAPA" I yelled as I tried to catch him.

* * *

Kili had taken my papa by horse back to Erebor. By the time we had arrived Papa was already in bed. Papa was thankfully breathing. He was even paler and sweating like crazy. Dis had bought a doctor to check him over. We waited outside the room. I sunk to the floor and wrapped my arms around me legs. It seemed like a lifetime before the doctor came out.

"How is he" I asked.

"He has a fever, but his body is rejecting the medicine. I tried what I could but he won't recover from this, I'm sorry" He said. I broken sob escaped my lips. Fili was first to reach me as he held me. Kili was next to me and I just cried.

"How long" Dis then asked.

"A few hours maybe" He then said. Dis had followed the doctor out. Everything was a blur to me. I could hear Kili and Fili speak, but it wasn't registering. I got up and slowly walked into the room. Papa was still sleeping he looked peaceful. I sat on the chair and grabbed his hand. Dis then came in and sat next to me.

"The doctor said he has been sick for almost a year. If he would have seen a doctor sooner, then he would survive this" Dis said.

"Papa never told me, and plus we didn't really have the money for treatments. The forge made good money, but after everything we was left with very little. Why didn't Papa tell me, I could have done something" I say broken.

"You couldn't have done nothing child, treatment was a years worth of work for us" My Papa then whispered.

"I should have married Thomas, at least with two incomes we could have made it work"

"NO Thomas was not good for you" my father then spat.

"What happened with you two Thria" Dis then asked. Kili and Fili came closer and I sighed.

"We dated a while back now. We had just moved to Dale from laketown. Papa was gone a lot, helping to rebuild the rest of dale. One day he came into the shop, and we started talking. He asked to show me around and I agreed. He was so charming and made me laugh. He started courting me, and I was happy. We would have Smith together, and see who could make the better weapon. I didn't tell him about my work for I did for bard. A few months has passed, and I was in love. Or so I thought, I think I was just in love with the Idea of being in love. Thomas cooked me to dinner and then proposed. I didn't get a chance to say anything before he kissed me. He wanted to progress passing kissing, but I said no. I wasn't ready to give myself up like that. I wanted to make sure he loved me in return. When I said no he turned nasty. He called me dreadful names and stormed out. I quickly left his house and back to my own. The next day he came round with flowers, apologizing. But that night made me think about everything. and that lead me to make the choice, of not marrying him. I couldn't leave Papa, let alone be with someone who belittled me like that. He asked me again and this time I said no. Next thing I knew his hand connected with my face. He cursed me again and I never heard from him after that. Boys stayed away from me, and girls spoke about me. So I buried myself harder within the Forge and bettered my skill" I finish tears flowing freely.

"Oh Thria" Dis said holding me.

"It broke my confidence in men. I don't have the confidence to throw myself at men like the girls in town today. I was scared of them, in case they hit me or something. I haven't kissed a man in almost 2 years now" I say sounding pathetic.

"All I want is to be loved and cherished, like you read in story books. I want to be the princess that has her prince charming and live happily ever after" I whisper. The door closes and I'm left alone with my Papa and Dis.

"You'll find someone daughter, I know you will" Papa then said. He coughed and clutched his chest.

"No more negative talk, tell me Thria what is the fondest memory you have" Dis then asked me. Papa then smiled as did I.

"When it started to snow, on our hunting trip" I say and dive into the story. Before I knew it I was telling Dis wonderful stories. Papa laughed through some, and coughed through others.

"My best memory is when I found Felan. I had just turned 30. Me and Papa went hunting and I heard a small whimper. I looked around until I saw a small ball of fluff. I looked around for its mother, but nothing. Paw prints were down the path, along with smaller ones. I left out food and a blanket for the night, and went back to camp. The next morning I head back and the pup was still there. So I picked her up and bought her home with me." I say. I looked at Papa and he had a smile on his face. I looked closely and saw that Papa's chest wasn't rising and falling.

"He's gone" I whisper and start to cry again. Dis held me until eventually I cried myself to sleep. I vaguely remember being carried out the room. The smell of cinnamon and musk engulfed my senses. Who ever was carrying me I held onto them tighter. I felt the softness underneath me, and the warmth encase me.

"G'night Thria" Came Kili's voice. I felt a set of lips on my forehead.

"G'night" Fili then said doing the same. That's all I remember before I passed back out again.


	9. Chapter 6

**Thank you once again to everyone. The response on this story has been truly great. Sorry It took me a while to Upload, but Titan Fall was released Monday. I'm a gamer chick, and I spent most the day today beasting. There will be another update or two Wednesday evening, early Thursday morning. FeeKilico**

**Chapter 6**

Today I bury my father. Today I bury my Hero and my best friend. I sat on my bed staring out the window. It wasn't a dull day, but it was pretty gloomy. A small knock on the door made reality come crashing back down.

"It's time" Fili said, holding his hand out to me. I didn't let go all the time i walked to his grave. Kili joined us and held my other hand. The comfort they both shared with me, was welcomed. It felt good knowing I had them next to me. My body felt electric, it felt alive. There touch made my arms tingle. I looked around and saw people I did not reconize. But then again Papa worked in the mines, and probably made friends. Papa was buried in the burial gardens of Erebor. The crypt was for the royals only. Thorin, along with his grandfather lay below. There was a tomb for Thorins father Thrian, but legend says it remains empty. No one knows what has become of him, not even his own family.

"Today is a sad day. We have lost a great dwarf, and a great friend. He was a hard worker through and through. No one feels the loss more then his daughter, Thria." Came the priests voice. Once everyone was done with there speeches about my Papa, it was my turn.

"I never thought this day would come so soon. My Papa was the best any girl could ask for. He was and still is my best friend. We may not have seen eye to eye on stuff, but he was still there for me. I never knew my papa had so many friends. 'Memory is the treasury and guardian of all things.' That's what he used to tell me." I held my hand over my heart and finally let the tears flow.

"Anf I will always have those memory's, in my mind and most of all in my heart" I whisper the last part, before standing next to Dis. The coffin is slowly lowered.

"Goodbye Papa" I say and walk away. I walk silently to my house, which now seem lonely. Felan came straight to me and lay next to me. Felan could feel the sadness as she started to howl.

There was a knock at my door, that woke me up. I don't know how long I've been asleep but it was really bright outside.

"Come in" I say. Fili and Kili enter both wit Flowers. The bowed and then presented me with them. I took them both and took a deep breath. They smelt like spring morning.

"Thank you" I say putting them in a vase and water.

"Would you like to see the Gold chamber." Fili then asked. I almost dropped the vase. Last person in there was Thorin, and that did not end well.

"Are you sure" I ask, unsure if they was joking or not.

"Yes Thria, It's about time we gave more back to Dale. Bard has understood why no one has ventured into the room. But after today a change is needed" Kili then said. I nodded and followed them around Erebor. We came to a set of stairs. Fili and kili both took a deep breath and ventured forward. I followed quietly behind and then gasped.

Before me lay treasure as high as the ceiling. The lanterns made the gold glow. There was a path leading around all the treasure. Thorin had made a visable path, so people could venture around. There was gems of every color and every size. Some where perfectly smooth, others where still raw. Fili and Kili were like little kids in a new place.

"Thria look" Kili then said holding a yellow gemstone out.

"Canary yellow" I say and he nods.

"I prefer Topaz or maybe even a ruby" I say picking up a baby blue stone.

"What kind of Jewelry would you make, if you had all these" Fili then asked. I looked around and then smiled.

"I've always wanted a Wolf ring. And then the topaz for its eyes. And then a Necklace with the Canary yellow for a lion. And maybe some matching beads for my braids" I say smiling.

"May I ask what truly happened to your uncle" I then ask, sitting on a small pile of gold. they both looked at each other and sighed.

"It was the gold sickness. After Bard defeated Smaug Thorin changed. He even threatened to kill our burglar" Fili said.

"Bilbo was his name, he is a Hobbit from the shire. He was very brave and a loyal friend, even when Thorin turned on him. It started with the Arkenstone." Kili then said. I spent god knows how long listening to there story. I would love to have met Bilbo Baggins. They told me there whole journey from beginning to end.

"After Bilbo left things got a little better. Thorin would work in the mines, and joke around with the men. Then one day he just didn't show up. I went looking for him and eventually found him here. He was just standing there looking around. His eyes were no longer blue. They were a shade I couldn't even imagine. They looked like they had clouded over and branded him blind to everything else." Fili said.

"Now we confronted him about this, and he swore he was alright. But as the days went on he became more and more sick. He wouldn't talk he wouldn't work. The workers begun to ask questions. Your father knew the truth though, he wasn't stupid. He just shut him mouth and kept the workers doing the same. Eventually he just snapped. And he banished everyone from ever entering his cove as he called it. He started to sleep down there, and eat. Eventually it took his tole and he came sick. We had doctors come and go but they could do nothing. The sickness had crept into his mind and into his body. He had bought pieces of gold and tucked them under his pillow. He would rub the coins at night and just stare into nothing." Kili finished.

"Our mother tried everything she could to help him. But it was something he couldn't recover from. And when he did it was to late. His body had become frail and his mind weak. He wasn't eating and he was barley sleeping. When he was on his death bed only then did she snap from his trance. He apologized to us all then he was gone. My mother was heartbroken that her brother was dead. She blames herself, saying there was more she could have done. But there was nothing anyone could have done. Our uncle died from the same curse that, eventually got our Great Grandpa killed" Fili added. There was a odd felling within the room now. Like Thorin's spirit had surrounded us. I wiped my eyes and embraced them both.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, I won't breath a word to anyone" I say and they nod.

"Now I'm hungry and I need food" I say. They looked around again, before we left.

"Would you like to stay for dinner" I ask them, as they walk me to my door.

"No can do M'lady we are leaving for a while" Fili then said.

"We are needed in the Iron hills. The price we pay for being who we are. We will be back before our birthdays" Kili says. He kisses my hand and then my cheek. And Fili being Fili does the same. I blush a little and head inside my house. I cook a meal of venison and potatoes. I just finish when there is a knock at my door.

"Changed your minds" I then said opening the door. I was shocked not to see fili and Kili. Instead stood a dwarf much taller them myself. He had a bald head with Tattoos.

"Dwalin, at your service" He then bows. I bow back and invite him in. He looked around and then sits down.

"Can I help you" I then ask, not knowing why he was in my house.

"I'm your father's close friend, he never mentioned me" Dwalin then said.

"I think remember him speaking your name once or twice, but I don't really remember" I say.

"Well Lass he asked me, to watch you if anything was to happen to him. I had no idea about his sickness, stubbon old goat" Dwalin then said. I chuckled a little, that was my Papa

"Thank you" I then say. I offer to make him some food and he agrees. He walks around my home, and then into my crafts room.

"This is impressive" He then says, talking about Kili's coat.

"Thank you it's a gift from lady Dis, to kili for his birthday" I say. Then he looked at my sketches and sips his Ale.

"And these are for Fili" He then says and I nod.

"Your father taught you well Lass" He said with pride. I nodded and quickly turned away, suppressing the tears forming in my eyes. I served him his dinner and it was gone within minutes.

"Very good that" He says rubbing his belly.

"Did you father ever teach you to engrave or line the blade with gold" Dwalin then asked.

"No he never got around to that" I say sitting back down again.

"Okay Lass I will teach you, Once you get started on those swords" He says and I smile.

"Do you have a place to stay" I then ask. I have a spare room that can easily fit some bedroom furniture.

"No Lass I just arrived from the Iron hills. I don't have a room anymore, not since Thorin" He says in a sad town.

"Well tomorrow we will get some furniture for the spare room and you shall stay with me" I say.

"Thank you Lass" He then says. I gave him a pillow and blanket and set him up on the coach.

"I'm sorry I don"t have more. But I do have some pots boiling water if you wish to bath" I then say. A hour or so later he emerges cleaner then he was.

"Tomorrow we shall move your forge outside. We will light the outside forge and get to work" He says laying down.

"Goodnight Dwalin" I say walking outside with Felan. By the time we come back Dwalin is already asleep. I creep into my room and lay on my bed. A messenger raven then knocks at my window. I quickly get up and retrieve the small not attached to its leg. I scratch it's head and it's off again.

_Thria,_

_Sorry we left so fast today. But we had to pack and get everything ready. Dwalin should be there by now. It puts our minds at ease knowing you have company. We will send word when we will return. Don't get to bored without us. He really hope you will be at our 'surprise party' Mother doesn't know we know.. but we know what she has planned. Goodbye Thria._

_Fili and Kili... King and Prince of Erebor x_

I hold the not to my chest and smile. They were both so different from the men I grew up around. Sure they could be boisterous at times. But they way they speak and treat a lady, made me feel special. They may not know it, but they are slowly restoring my faith in men. I got under my covers and read the letter again and again.

"Goodbye Fili and Kili" I say before closing my eyes.


	10. Ch6 Filler

**Chapter 6.5**

**Before Kili and Fili leave**

"Mother can we talk" I ask as we I entered my mothers room. She looked up from her book and patted her bed.

"What is it" She asked and I sighed.

"Me and Fili have been talking and we wish to court Thria" My mum's face lights up. And she urges me to continue.

"But we don't know who to ask. Her father is dead and she as no relatives" Fili then says walking in.

"Well before he died, he spoke with Dwalin. They became great friends in a short period of time. He asked Dwalin to be guardian of Thria if anything was to happen to him. Dwalin accepted immediately, seeing as he has no children of his own" My mother then said.

"So we ask him" I then gulped. My mother started laughing.

"He is not that bad, what do you plan as gifts" She then asks.

"I'm making her a Wolf ring that she has always wanted. Along with a wolf bead for her courting bread" I say.

"I'm making her a Lion pendant with a chain, and the same courting bead, but it will be lion instead" Fili then says. We then explain we had innocently asked Thria, when we took her into the gold room.

"Well you best make haste to the Ironhills. Bring the supplies with you, and work there" She says. We bow and kiss her on the cheek before leaving her room. We make a stop into the gold room and collect our supplies.

"Gold or silver" I asked Fili.

"With her skin she will like silver even platinum" He says.

We had just sent the messenger raven to Thria. Just as we left Erebor we saw it fly over head.

"You think she will be okay" My brother asked.

"She will Fili, Dwalin is with her" I say with a small smile. Over the past week or so we have grown very fond of Thria. The way she carrys herself is what drew me to her. Most women royalty or not would throw themselves at us. But I fully understood now as to why she didn't. Even if she trusted men, I still think she wouldn't.

"So who is going to speak to Dwalin" I then asked. Kili looks at me and then looks away.

"We both shall, on the eve of our birthdays we shall ask" Kili then says.

"I can't wait to see her face when we give our courting gifts." My brother says with a goofy grin. We had camped for the evening, and I started a fire.

"So how would it work then" Kili asked, skinning a rabbit.

"I don't know exactly I mean I know a little but not a lot. I suppose she would be with us both. She would be our wife, and we her husbands. When it comes to children, well that's where I am at a loss" I say. Kili just nods and stares into the fire.

* * *

**Ironhills**

We arrived at the Ironhills, where Dain was waiting for us. Dain was saddened that the throne was not given to him. But Erebor gave him a share in the wealth and he came a great ruler.

"Welcome" He says bowing as we dismounted our horses. We followed him inside the hills and smiled. Dain had done great things with the gold he received. The inside was rich with wealth and breathed new life.

"You have transformed this place well" Kili then says. Dain smiles as we follow him to the common room.

"We have recently received a family, banished from Dale" He then says. We explain everything that happened and he just nodded.

"That will explain there reasining to open a shop within my halls. Thomas is working within the mines, and his father runs the shop. It's been generating a lot of business for which his father is greatful for. Thomas seemed to be a small plague it seems. Now onto more pressing matters" He then says. We spend the rest of the day talking. We ate our food within the room and carried on with business. I was eager to start my gift for Thria as was Kili. For we would spend the next month in the Ironhills maybe longer, depending on the business.


	11. Chapter 7

**So I had to google engraving. Burin 'burin meaning "cold chisel" has two specialised meanings for types of tools in English, one meaning a steel cutting tool which is the essential tool of engraving, and the other, in archaeology, meaning a special type of lithic flake with a chisel-like edge which was probably also used for engraving, or for carving wood or bone.**

**The next chapter will skip ahead a little. There will be a back telling of what happened. The chapter will be a month away from the birthday party.**

**Chapter 7**

I woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. I rubbed my eyes and headed out to the smell. Dwalin was standing there just flipping the bacon.

"G'Morning Lass" He said with a smile.

"Morning" I say pouring myself some tea. Felan is already eating and she seems to have no problem, having Dwalin around.

"I've already bought everything outside for you" He then says handing me a plate. I nod as I dig into my breakfast.

"So we will get the basic's done today. Then you can finish the coat, then I'll teach you to engrave" He says.

"Sounds great" I quickly do the dishes as Dwalin lights the forge. Dwalin is watching me closely as I prepare to make Fili's swords. It was mid day by the time the first stage was done. We stopped for lunch, before I had to temper it again.

"What kind of hilt and handle will you do"

"Well Dis says Fili is her lion, so im thinking a Lion head. And then the handle will be leather and Dwarven steel"

"Good idea, but the hilt will get in the way of Fili's grip. So I suggest just a regular Hild and handle, and then we can carve a lion into the steel" Dwalin then said. I thought about it and smiled, it sounded perfect.

"The blade is pretty much done, the Engraving will take the longest. go finish up the coat and we start tomorrow" Dwalin then said. He headed back out into the forge and started working. I looked at Kili's coat and smiled. A few more hours and I would have this done. I checked the lining and hem lines I did. I touched everything up to make it look perfect. I finished adding the fur to the sleeves and hood. I had just under 2 months to get everything done. I started making dinner foe me and Dwalin, when Dis walked in.

"Thria" She said kissing my cheek. She went out back and embraced Dwalin.

"Staying for dinner" I then ask and she nods.

"Oh Thria it's simply flawless" Dis then says. I Follow her voice to Kili's coat. She walks around and claps her hand.

"Is it ready" She asks and I nod.

"Kili will love this, I know it for sure" She says wrapping me in a hug.

We sit around my small table and eat our dinner.

"What does Dain need" Dwalin then asks.

"It concern's master baggins. There is word that his ring, is the One ring" Dis then says. I take our dishes and prepare some evening tea. Dis and Dwalin moved to the fire-place.

"Gandalf is on his way to check in with Bilbo. If what has rumored is true, then another war is coming" Dis then said. I gulped as I was listening to what ws being said.

"What does that mean for Kili and Fili" I then ask.

"Well they would get called to war, if needed." Dis said in a sad tone.

"What is this ring you speak off" I ask pouring some more tea.

"You heard the stories about the rings of power. Well Sauron deceived the Elves, and made one ring to rule them all" Dwalin then said.

"It is believed that Bilbo discovered this ring, and now he could be in danger" Dis added. I spent the rest of the evening listening to what them.

"Excuse me, I have a delivery to take care of" Dwalin said before leaving my house.

"So Fili and Kili what do you think of them" Dis then asked. I almost choked on my tea, at her question.

"I think they well-mannered" I say blushing a little. Dis looked at me ans then shakes her head.

"I see the way you look at them. Including in the mines, that day" She says smiling, and I blush some more.

"Even if I did like them. I can't date them both and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't take a common Smithie for a wife" I say shooting down any idea.

"It is common for a female to love more than one dwarf. I've seen plenty of women with two husbands. I've even seen a Dwarf with two wives. It can work and has worked with many dwarves" Dis then says.

"I can see you like them and that's nothing to be ashamed of. You are a hot-blooded women, and are naturally attracted to them. But I see there is more behind your eyes" She says to me.

"How do you do that, how can you read people so well" I then say sitting down.

"Practice when you have a son like Kili, you need the skill" With that we both laughed. She helped clean up before she walked to the door.

"Goodnight Thria" She says kissing my cheek.

"G'night" Dwalin then says walking towards the house. Behind him is a horse pulling a very large wagon. Inside was a bed frame and mattress. I helped Dwalin bring everything in, and set up his room.

"Goodnight" I say as I head into my room.

"Night Lass" He says. I walk into my room and flop onto the bed. Dis had me thinking a lot about what she said. Did I like Kili and Fili, I mean sure I did. But did I like them romantically, thinking about it made me feel good. I mean they have been nothing but kind to me. They slowly restoring my faith about men. The more I got thinking about it, the more I started to freak. I felt a unfamiliar feeling within my heart. Some feelings where developing but I had to shot it down. Fili and Kili could never love me, let alone like me romantically. I mean they are royalty and I'm just a Smithie. I closed my eyes and tried to push everything from my mind.

* * *

Dwalin woke me up bright and early to begin work. We ate a quick breakfast, before we would be working until lunch.

"Okay so first I'll teach you have to Engrave a weapon. Once that is done I will teach you how to inlay Gems" He then said.

"What message or quote did you want to add, and what language" He asked Quil and paper ready.

"The wicked flee when no man pursueth: but the righteous are bold as a lion." I then say. That perfectly describes a Fili. Fili didn't have to fight the Orcs. Neither did his company they could have fled and cowered away. But instead he embraced what he had, and fought bravely.

"How well does Fili know khuzdul" I then ask. Dwalin smiles and chuckles a little.

"Pretty well he has been taught it all his life. I heard that you insulted Kili in Khuzdul" I started laughing remembering.

"He insulted me first, not my best move insulting the prince" I say afterwards.

"Okay Lass I will teach you to write Khuzdul first" I spent the good half of the morning trying to write. It's extremely difficult to grasp, but Dwalin was a natural. Eventually I managed without a mistake and smiled.

"Excellent, okay grab the swords" He then said. I went back inside and grabbed them. When I bought them out Dwalin was setting out a tool kit. Inside was chisels and something else I didn't know.

"This is a Burin it's used to engrave" He said.

"Okay now transfer the Khuzdul into the blade, once you have put a protective enamel on the blade" I brush the enamel on and then transferred the text.

"Okay now watch me" Dwalin then said. He got a scrap piece of metal and started to chisels. For such a burley dwarf his touch was gentle. Slightly tapping the small hammer against the chisel.

"Be very gentle when you do this. You don't want to go to deep, or to light" He said. It was around lunch time when he was half done. I went inside and made a small lunch of a meat platter.

"Your turn" He then said. I sat on the chair and put the sword in the vice grip. I took the burin and the small hammer and took a deep breath. It took me almost an hour or so just to do one word.

"Very good, you have picked this up fast" He then said. It was dark by the time I had finished one sword. I looked at my handy work and then smiled. It looked perfect, engraved onto Dwarven steel.

"Okay the enamel with easily peel now. But add the melted silver first and then peel" He then said. I did everything he asked and quick. I added a hardening enamel to the silver and let it cool. Dwalin then picked it up and started to swing the blade. He examined my work and then nodded.

"It didn't come loose and its held in perfectly" He said.

"Tomorrow you will finish, then we will put it all together" He said heading inside. The stew I had cooking since lunch was ready. We ate our food. Having company was rather pleasant. Dwalin told me stories of when he went on his quest.

"Get a goodnight's sleep Lass you will need it for tomorrow" He then said. He bowed and headed into his room. I poured myself a bath and sunk into the tub. Being hunched over a work bench killed the back. I closed my eyes and sighed. Fili and Kili appeared in my head. They were both standing there watching me bath. They both had smirks on their faces. They undressed and joined me. Instead of the small tub I was in, I was in bath spring. They came towards me and sat next to me.

"Thria" They then whispered in a husky voice. My hands slowly started to roam my body, as their hands would. I found the spot I was looking for. Kili and Fili were both touching me. Kili had his hand on my pussy, and was teasing my clit. Fili had cupped my breasts and started to suck.

"You taste like honey" Fili then said. Kili went under the water and I arched my back. Kili had stuck his tongue deep inside me. But the time I had finished my bath I was a mess. I opened my eyes panting. I look around and then lay back. This is the second time now. I quickly got dry and hurried under the covers. I fell asleep with Kili and Fili on the brain. Not just on the brain but on me, and behind me.


	12. chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone for the Reviews, and the Fav'd and Following. **

**Chapter 8**

It's been almost two and a half months since I moved to Erebor. In that time I've had to admit my past, lost my father and gained another. I've made a mother figure in Lady Dis, and fell hard for her sons. Last month I had finally finished Dis's gifts to her son's. Fili's dual swords were perfection, even for my standard. I made sure to double and triple check everything. Dwalin gave it his seal of approval. I've almost been killed and raped. Which now I'm standing trial again, but as a witness. So as I sit here waiting for Dain to enter the chambers. The crime was committed under his mountain, so his rule goes.

_**Flashback**_

_I was nervous walking to Lady Dis's chambers. I had Kili's coat in my hand, and Dwalin had Fili's swords. I knocked on her door and took a deep breath._

_"Come in" Dis sais. When I walked in she looked up and gasped. She took the coat and put it on her manaquin dummy. _

_"Oh Thria it's even better since I last saw it" She says smiling. Dwalin then presents her with Fili's gift. She ends up a sobbing mess by the time she pulls them from the sheath. She examined the blade and she whispered the phrase. she looked up at me and smiled even bigger. She ran her finger across it and then turned it over. The blade had a lion's head under the hilt, and it was roaring the phrase. She then looked at the handle and hilt. I had sculpted a dwarven steel handle, and wrapped it in leather. I added a sponge padding underneath so Fili's hands wouldn't hurt as much. The dwarven steel at the end of the handle was a small lion's head._

_"Thria word's can't describe how perfect these are" Dis said. She came towards me and hugged me tight. We stayed like this for a while until she pulled away. She hit everything in her bedside trunk and then spoke._

_"Now I just need to prep everything, will you help"_

_That is how I spent my days. Prepping the grand hall for a birthday party. We spent a day laying out the plates and cutlery. We had helpers re candle the chadaliers. There was banners placed all around. By the time the week was over, we had almost everything done. The kitchen has been gaining deliverys everyday. Fresh fruit and meat, Wine and Ale. Dwarves especially like salted pork, so the chefs worked overtime having everything prepped ready to be cooked. I had just woken up when I received a Mail from the messenger raven._

_Thria,_

_We would like you to meet us. Come to the Ironhills by yourself. We will have someone meet you to escort you. We have a surprise for you and It cannot wait until we return. Kili and Fili_

_I re-read the letter and smiled. I quickly bathed and got dressed. I was about to leave when Dwalin came into the house. He looked at me and then the note in my hand._

_"Going somewhere" He then said crossing his hands. _

_"Yes, Kili and Fili want to meet with me. But I am to go alone, and they have someone meeting me" I say handing him the note. He looked it over under the candle light, and slammed his hand down._

_"This is not Kili or Fili's writing" He then said._

_"Yes it is, look" I then say handing him there going away note. He compared the too and then sighed._

_"Thria come child, and come look at this" He then said. I stepped forward and he put them side by side in candle light._

_"Okay you see the name Kili and Fili on your letter" He then said. I re-read the first letter and nodded._

_"Now look carefully at this one" He said pointing to the recent one. I looked closer and then stepped back. The way Fili was written was not the same. The last 'i' had a different point. I checked again and my face paled._

_"Who would do this" Dwalin then said. I looked at him and then it struck me. Thomas._

_"It was Thomas, he done this" I looked at the letter again and ran my finger over the ink. Thomas made his own Ink, so it would be different from others. His ink still held small grains, and that's what I felt._

_"I'll send word to Kili and Fili, you go meet him. I have a plan for him, just follow his guide. I will be behind you, I know how to be stealthy" He said winking. I grabbed a torch and then headed out of Erebor. A little ahead of me I saw a small flame. I walked towards and saw two men standing there._

_"Thria" One then said and I nodded._

_"We are Guards, and have come to Escort you Lass" The other said._

_"Thank you, I hope it's not to much trouble" I then say acting innocent._

_"Not a problem" One said smiling. I got into the wagon and we were off. It was early morning by the time we had reached the Iron hills. A carrier raven flew overhead, that only I could see._

_"They are waiting for you inside a workshop, we think it's your gift" The one guard clamped his hand over his mouth._

_"You dummy it's supposed to be a secret. Can you keep the secret Lass" The one guard then said._

_"Of course you have been so great with me, please what are your names so I can repay you for your kindness in Gold" I then said._

_"Quil and Dwil" They say bowing. The pointed me to the workshop. I walked inside and looked around. It was a little Dull so I looked for a lantern to give me some light. Suddenly hands wrapped around my waist and mouth and pulled me back. I started to panic and thrash around._

_"Shh Thria," A voice then said. _

_"Your safe, go back out there and stay calm we have this" Kili then says. I walk back out and then sit down on a stool. The door suddenly opened._

_"Thria" Came a voice I didn't want to hear again. _

_"Thomas what are you doing here" I then say acting dumb again._

_"I told you, you belong with me. I saw the way you looked at Kili and Fili. You want them, and I bet they've had you many times over" He spat at me._

_"Why can't you just leave me alone" I then say and he laughs._

_"I get what I want, when I want. And you are here alone, and I am here with Quil and Dwil. No one know's you are here, so I can finally get what I want and get rid of you" He then said. Quil and Dwil held a dagger to my throat. One hand grasped mine and put it behind my back. The other did the same as Thomas walked towards me._

_"Oh Thria I'm going to destroy you from the inside out. I hope Kili and Fili satisfied you, because I am going to make you scream my name" As he said that he was pulling his briefs down. At that moment Kili, Fili, Dwalin and Dain all stepped out. Quil and Dwil pushed me out the way and tried to make it to the door. I was shaking in Dwalins arms. _

_"Arrest them, put them in the cells." Dain then said. Kili, Fili and Dwalin grabbed Thomas, and his friends and escorted them out the door._

_"Thria you are safe now" Dain said, wrapping his arm around me._

_**End Flashback**_

I shuddered at the memory. Dain entered the Chambers and sat down. The crimes were voiced among the council. It was my turn to stand.

"Thria, explain to us what happened" Dain then said. I explained my story and was in tears by the time I was done. Thomas's family hired a questioner. Apparently I've had inside royalty friendships. So to stand a fair trial they needed a Questioner.

"What are the King and prince to you" He asked.

"I am friends with there mother, Lady Dis. Kili and Fili are my friends" I say.

"And have you had physical relations with them" He then asked.

"No I got tested my virtue is still together" I say a little flustered.

"But there was some activity, that caused your womanly fluids to escape correct" Thomas then smiled, The questioner thought he had had me.

"Yes there was, but it was by my own doing. I've never been with a man. I've been to scared to be with a man, so I must relieve some tension" I say. The questioner blushes a little and looks away. I gave a small smug smile at Thomas. I bet he wasn't expecting that answer.

"What you still gone to meet Kili and Fili, if Dwalin hadn't stepped in" He then asked.

"Yes I would have, they have given me no reason to not trust them. If it wasn't for Dwalin noticing the note to begin with, I wouldn't be here" I say.

"And why didn't you check this before" He then said. This was the question Thomas had been waiting for.

"Thomas may have sent the letter, but you was pretty eager to meet them. Which in turn mean's you was eager to meet Thomas. Which leads me to believe that you still love him" He went to go sit down and I started to laugh.

"Love him, I thought I loved him. But after he belittled me and struck me around the face, I knew I wasn't in love. And as for being eager, yes I was. Like I mentioned before Kili and Fili have given me no reason to distrust them. I was eager because a part of me likes them, more then a friend. But I know they don't feel the same. But I had a little hope in my heart that they might. That is why I was eager because I had a small bit of hope deep inside of me. If that makes me guilty, then I guess I'm guilty. But I would never, ever willingly meet Thomas. He and myself gave been over a long time, he needs to leave me alone" I then say. I stand and look around. I wasn't meant to be that honest with my answer. I leave the room and sit on the bench. There is a uproar inside, and Thomas along with Quil and Dwil are lead out in Iron chains.

"You little whore, I will come back from the grave and get you" He spat before being lead away.

"I want to go home now" I then say. On the way home Dwalin explains that Thomas has been sentenced to death. Quil and Dwil are to remain in prison for life. Kili and Fili stayed behind, they would be traveling home tomorrow. After my little outburst I felt embarrassed. I openly expressed feelings that would not be returned. I went to my room as soon as we arrived. Dwalin went to Dis to tell her everything that happened. Before I could blink she was barging into my house. I had another cry before she put me to bed.

"Are you still coming to the celebration" Dis then asks. I shake my head and then turn over.

"Regardless of what was said, you are more then welcome. Plus all of Thorin's old company will be here, including Bilbo" Dis then said.

"How" I then said rolling back over.

"When the escaped the Goblin kingdom, Thorin made a promise to the eagles. Thorin kept his promise, along with Gandalf. One foot it would take days maybe even months to get here. But eagles a week maybe, depending on the weather. I got word just yesterday that they would be arriving a day or so before the event" Dis said.

"Okay I'll come" I then said. She kissed my cheek and left me to my thoughts. Since hearing the tales of Bilbo and Thorin's company. I've wanted to meet them, but especially Bilbo. I closed my eyes and drifted of to a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the Delay in updates. But there will be more, :) Real Life has hit me like a tone of bricks. Once again thank you to everyone who is Following/Favorited this story, and the Reviews. FeeKilico**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up to the smell of Eggs and Bacon. I stretch as I walk into the kitchen.

"G'Morning" Says a overly large and round dwarf.

"Morning" I say as I sit down. I look at him and then he smiles.

"Bombur at your service" He then says bowing. I look at Dwalin and then smile. He then puts a plate infront of me. It's full of eggs, bacon and hash browns. I quickly start to eat and moan.

"This is incredible" I then say and Bombur chuckles.

"That is why Thorin bough me along on his quest" He then says smiling.

"I think it is your devilishly good looks" I then say. He then spits his tea and starts laughing.

"I like her" He then says. We spend the morning talking.

"Will you be at Fili and Kili's party" Bombur then asks.

"I will be there master dwarf" I then say. He takes my hand and gives it a small kiss.

"Until then" He says bowing and then walks out with Dwalin. I walk into my craft room and sit down. I have just under a week to make a gift for Fili and Kili. I decided to make them a brace each. One that could sit on there forearm, and conceal small things. I spent the rest of the day crafting the leather and fur.

"Thria" Came Dwalins voice. I walked out my craft room and into the kitchen.

"Yes" I then say. I look on the table and see some flowers and a wooden box.

"For me" I then say and he nods. I smell the flowers and then put them in water. I read the small card and smiled. The flowers were from Kili and Fili. I then opened the box and gasped. Inside was silver bracelet. It was a thick band with flowers and butterfly's carved within it. There were small colored gems, to decorate the flowers. Just under the flower was Dain's seal and I smile.

"Dain has the finest dwarves that make jewelry. This has been personally picked from his shop, and engraved" Dwalin then said inspecting it.

"It's beautiful" I say and place it back in it's box. I make me and Dwalin some dinner and a small dessert.

"Very good" He then says after his 3rd plate of pie.

"I'm going for a walk" I then say. He nods and opens his book, whilst smoking his pipe. Felan follows me as I walk. It's a very warm night, so I head for the small lake. I look around and then get undressed. Felan lays under the tree and just sleeps. I get into the water and start slowly swimming. I sit on the small rock formation and look up. The stars are shining bright, and the moon is full.

"Get back here brother" I then hear. I look forward and see Fili and Kili running towards the lake. They reach the edge and start to undress. In the moonlight there skin looks flawless. But you can see the scars littering there body. I was looking at Fili who was just standing there. I didn't here Kili enter the water, but jumped when he splashed me.

"See something you like" He says in a playful voice. I blush and then start to swim away. Fili starts to laugh and then dives in the lake.

"Actually I was looking at your scars" I then say, trying to cover the fact that I clearly was looking at there bodies. I started to swim closer to the bank to avoid them. Fili and Kili kept there distance from me. I still felt embarrassed for what I had admitted. Fili and Kili both sit on the bank legs in the water.

"I'll go first" Fili then says. He points to a scar on the right side of his body.

"I fell from a tree as a child. I hit every branch on the way down. The final branch tore at my skin" He says. I followed the scar from his rib cage to his hip.

"On my arms are battle wounds, from Thorin's quest. And from the battle that happened once we had our home" He then says showing me his arms.

"But this, this one was done by a Orc" He said. He showed me his back and I gasped a little. From his shoulder blade down his back, was a scar.

"I was defending Thorin from Orcs. Kili has the same on his back. We had our backs turned for just a second, before a Orc slashed at us" Fili then went to stand up. I closed my eyes and he just chuckled.

"I'm covered" He then says. He has his private area covered.

"And these scar's are from scraping with Kili and Thorin's quest" He then says getting into the water. I just stood in the water they had been so open about it.

"Well I have a scar on my chest. I was practicing sword fighting with Dwalin. I told him not to go easy, but I could tell that he was. So I insulted his wife and he lashed out. Now he apologized afterwards, but I told him it was fine" He then showed me the scars on his arm and his legs. He then stood up and covered himself and began to talk.

"The Orc scar on my back is by far the best I have. I fought 50 Orcs from every direction" He said moving around. He was air holding a sword and slashing. I couldn't help but smile as he did.

"And then one slipped away and I said 'Get back foul beast' and I slashed again. Then he came from behind and slashed me. But I carried on fighting like the man I am" He said puffing his chest out. By this time I was laughing at his animation. I then noticed a deep scar on his leg. His eyes followed mine, and then he sighed.

"I almost died with that one" I looked at him as he entered the water.

"Bilbo had just freed us from Thranduil's prison. As I was pulling the lever to open the gate, a Orc shot his arrow at me. It was a Morgul shaft that was poisoned. Now my stubbornness should I say almost got me killed. The blood was in my system by the time we reached Laketown. Thorin told me to stay behind, so did Fili and Oin. Bofur was left behind also. We were at bard's house when Orc's attacked. We were almost all killed if Taruriel and Legolas hadn't showed up.

The skill of Eleves is something to witness. By that point I was dieing and shifting to the next world. Tariuel saved me, she used her Elevn healing and saved me. Legolas wasn't happy that she stayed behind to help, but she did. She said her goodbyes and followed Legolas" He then said. I didn't know what to say. They had been so open and so trusting. I looked at them and they had gone from being serious to playing around.

"Why did you tell me about your scars, you didn't have too" I then say. They both look at me and then swim over to me.

"We want you to trust us. What you have been through has been difficult for you. We want you to trust men in general. With us being so open with you, I hope we can restore at least some faith" Kili then says.

"Kili is right Thria. We have grown to care for you. We want you to trust us Thria. Let us show you, let us show you what us men can be like" Fili then said. They looked at me with such intensity it made me shudder.

"Well seeing as you have been honest with me, I'll be honest with you" I move closer to them and then lift my hair.

"What happened" Fili then asked.

"I don't know exactly. Papa said he found me with this scar. We looked through books for it's meaning, but nothing. Papa thinks my birth parents did this, but he can't be sure. I've never shown anyone" I whisper the last part. I lightly run my finger across the Animal burnt into my skin.

"Thank you for sharing" Kili then says. I just give a small smile. I look at Felan who is sitting by the edge now.

"I'm going to head home, Felan needs food and I need sleep" I quickly say. Just as I turn someone pulls me back. Without thinking, warm arms engulf me. I am sandwiched between to naked dwarves. They both give me a small kiss on the cheek and I start to feel warm. I lightly feel there manhood against me. I quickly swim away and back onto the bank. I turn around and see Kili and Fili doing the same.

I rush home feed Felan and then head into my room. I lay on my bed confused. What did Fili mean by _'let us show you what us men can be like'. _Did he mean him and Kili, or men in general. With them caring for me, do they care for me as more, or just a friend. I yell into my pillow as how frustrated I am. I though us women were confusing, but men are just as bad.

"Everything okay" Dwalin then asks. I look at him and dramatically lay back down.

"Stupid Dwarfs sending stupid signals, stupid" I mumble. Dwalin then chuckles and sits on the end of my bed.

"Who" He then asks. I spend the next hour or so telling him everything, including about my scar. Talking to Fili and Kili made me realize, I need to trust more.

"Well it seems that they like you. And I mean more than just a friendship like. But I could be wrong Lass, so please don't read into it. See how things play out, and just listen to your heart" Dwalin then said. I look at him and see some sadness in his eyes.

"What happened to your wife. I notice she is never around and you never mention her" I then say.

"Orc attack. We was coming back from the Iron hills. Scouts had cleared the path for us. But we under estimated there numbers. They attacked during the night and Killed her" Dwalin then said. I rushed to him and put my arms around him. What shocked me was he did the same back.

"I'm sorry to hear that, no wonder you lashed out at Kili" I then say. I feel his chest rumble and see him laughing.

"My wife was alive back then, and he deserved it" Dwalin said. He kissed me on the cheek and left my room. I had a quick wash and lay back in bed. All the infomation swirled around my head. The kiss on the cheek from Fili and Kili. Learning about Dwalins dead wife. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. But it didn't come easy to me. I went to the kitchen to make some warm milk and honey.

"Can't sleep" Dwalin then said. He had just come from outside with Felan.

"No I'm finding it hard" I then say pouring my milk into a cup. I go back into my room and Dwalin follows me.

"Have you heard the song misty mountain" Dwalin then asks.

"Yes Papa sung it to me once." I say with a small smile.

"This may help you then" I lay in bed as Dwalin pulled out a small flute.

"Just close your eyes" He says. I close my eyes and listen to him play Misty mountain. Within minuets I was asleep. I barley registered a kiss on my cheek.


	14. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I have finally updated my FanFic profile. I also have a Polyvore account, on which I will post pictures. Thank you once again to everyone who has Reviewed. Followed/Favorited my story. I hope you all enjoy the pictures that I have. FeeKilico x**

**Chapter 10**

It has been almost 2 weeks since the Thomas incident. Almost 2 weeks since I admitted my Feelings. Today was Kili and Fili's birthday. I've barley seen them around Erebor. I've spent what time I could with Dis, but still hadn't seen them. Everything was ready for there birthday. Guests had started to Arrive yesterday. Dwalin was not around as much, which left me alone. Felan was coming with me tonight. Felan already had a bed and everything ready for her. dis made sure she was comfortable and well fed. I looked at my outfits and sighed. I didn't know what to wear this evening. I didn't want to over dress, but I didn't want to under either.

"Why is this so hard Felan. I mean It's just a party, so why would I need to dress up. But there is also royality attending" I say annoyed. Felan tilts her head then huffs at me. I know exactly how she is feeling.

"Thria" Dis's voice then said. She walked into my room and I had to double take. Dis was dressed in her royal garments. She had beautiful head jewelry on. She truly looked like royalty. Her dress green, and floor length. She wore Emerald jewels around her neck, from her ears and around his wrist. Dis wasn't you average hairy dwarf. Her skin was smooth, and her hair was thick and brown. She was a little plump, but curvy at the same time.

"You look beautiful Dis" I say bowing. The jewels sparkled in the fire light.

"I know that battle, I have a dress for you. I had it ordered a while back, I hope you like it" She then said handing me a bag. I opened it and inside was a dress. It was floor length and a dark blue. It had a bodice already sewn as part of the design. It had thin shoulder straps.

"Oh Dis it's beautiful" I then say. I quickly get dressed and spin in the mirror. I look like a princess in this dress. Dis looked at me and then smiled.

"Perfect and this is a Gift from me" She then hands me a small box. Inside was Oval Sapphire Earrings. The along the trim were smaller oval diamonds, with a small hanging crown.

I looked at Dis and shook my head "I can't accept these" I then say handing her the box back.

"Don't be silly. I have bought you a gift please, I want you to have them" She then says. She smiles a genuine smile and I nod. I place them in my ears and turn around. Dis has a huge smile on her face, and it makes me smile.

"Let me do you hair, then we can leave" She says. I sit down whilst she does my hair. I close my eyes as she runs a brush through it. I few tugs later and she tells me to open. I smile at what she has done to my hair. She had braided one side tight to my hair. She had clipped the rest so it was half up and half down.

"How can I ever thank you" I then say. She opens a small bag and lightly apply some make-up. She takes our Ruby Red lipstick.

"Perfect" I turn in the mirror and stare back at the women infront of me. I wasn't Thria, well I was but I was more beautiful. My green eyes popped from my face. My lips were plump and red. My eyes smokey but natural looking.

We arrived in Erebor and I could feel the excitment around me. There was people laughing and greeting.

"I feel over dressed" I whisper as we enter the great hall. I look around and relax a little. Everyone is in fancy clothing.

"Thria what a beauty you are tonight" Came Bomburs voice. I turn around and was greeted by his smile.

"Bombur" I say bowing slightly.

"Let me introduce you to some people" Dis smiles as Bombur takes my arm.

"Lads meet Thria" He then says. Infront of me stood 9 dwarves including Dwalin. Dwalin nodded and smiled at me.

"Thria from left to right we have, Oin, Gloin. Dwalin, Balin. Bifur, Bofur. Dori, Nori and Ori." They all took turns kissing my hand.

"My my what a beautiful young women you are" Bofur then said. I giggled a little and smiled.

"I've been told so much about you all, where is Bilbo" I then ask. Dwalin motioned over to Fili and Kili. They hadn't noticed me but I noticed them. They stood by there thrones, along with a small fellow. They were dressed in there Royal attire. Fili had his crown on, as did Kili. They both wore Royal blue robes. They had the finest shirts and slacks.

"Come let me introduce you to our burglar" Dwalin then said. He took my hand and led me through the crowd.

"You look stunning tonight, I'm going to have to smash some heads I think" Dwalin said chuckling a little. I slapped his arm playfully as we made our way to the thrones.

"Dwalin if Fili is older then Kili, how can they have the same birthday" I then ask. It never struck me to ask until now.

"There is 5 years difference between them, fate decided to give Kili the same birthday as Fili. When Fili turned 6, Kili was being born. It was a miracle that it happened" Dwalin said smiling

"Sorry to interrupt, but Bilbo you have someone who has been wanting to meet you" Dwalin then says. Bilbo then turned around and smiled.

"Ah yes Thria" He then says bowing.

"It's a honor to finally meet you" I say bowing back. He kisses my hand and then winks.

"Excuse me for a moment, we can chat later" He then says looking at me. Kili and Fili stand there staring at me.

"Evening" I then say bowing. They each take a hand and kiss it lightly. It send's a shiver down my spine. I blush a little and I see them smiling.

"Dwalin a word" Kili then says. They all bow and I'm left alone. I turn around and look at everything around me. There are groups of dwarves scattered about the place. Dis is talking with Balin and laughing about something. I make my way over to the drinks table.

"Ale or Wine" Said a elderly Dwarf.

"Ale please" I then say and he smiles. I take a mouthful and hiss. This wasn't the cheap Ale you get is taverns. This was expensive and finely made. It still had a bitter taste, but it was smooth in texture.

"Thria" Dis then says walking over. As I walk around being introduced, I feel as someone is staring at me. I turn around but I don't see anyone. Sure there are dwarves staring at me, but this felt like another presence. I shiver and carry on walking.

"Thria" Came Dain's voice. He kisses my cheek and stands back with his wife.

"Thria this is my beautiful wife Felga" He then says. She bows and I do the same back.

"Thank you for this" I then say showing him my arm. I decided to wear it tonight, and to make Dain happy. His wife smiled as did Dain.

"Not a problem Lass" He says before he greets Dwalin. I look at the table next to the thrones and smile. There are gifts piled to the ceiling. I see mine and Dis's gifts at the back. I groaned and realized that we would be last in gift giving. Dwalin had returned with a smile on his face. Fili and Kili sit at the end of the table. They clink there Ale mugs and everyone goes to sit down. Dis grabs my hand and leads me to the front. Kili pulls out a chair and I sit down. Kili and Fili both sit beside me. I blush a little, but I compose myself.

"Thank you everyone for coming this evening. Tonight we celebrate Fili and Kili's birthday. 85 years ago I was blessed with Fili. I thought I wasn't able to have anymore children, then 5 years later I was blessed with Kili. If there father was alive today, he would be so proud of them. They have done Erebor proud, and become what they were born to be. Leaders." Dis then says raising her Ale. We all cheered and chugged our Ale. Everyone begun to dis into the food.

"What would you like Thria" Kili then asks.

"Oh please I can get my own food thak you" I say smiling.

"Not tonight, what can we get you beautiful" Fili then says. I groan and then sit back down and huff. They both laugh as I tell them what I want. They placed a stacked plate of food infront of me. I had salted pork and potatoes. I had roast boar and fruit and Veg. They topped up my Ale and sat down with there food. I begun to eat and moaned as the food hit my lips. Fili and Kili moved in there seat. Suddenly there was a uproar of laughter. I look over and everyone is throwing food into Bombur's mouth. I begin to laugh as he catched every bit. Bilbo is happily talking to Ori. I look closer and see that they are very much holding hands. Kili follows my gaze and then smiles.

"Often Dwarves find a companion in another male. There are very few dwwarf women you see. Bilbo displayed instant intrest in Ori. Regardless of how Thorin saw him at first, Ori never lost his doubt" Kili says. I look over and see how happy they are and smile. I almost choke on my food, as I feel a hand on my thigh. I look at Fili and see him chatting to Balin. I look down and see his hand resting on my thigh. Kili looks down and then does the same to my other. I blush and carry on eating my food. After food we are treated to dessert.

There are many Pies and cakes. There is bread with Jams and fruit. After dessert all the tables are cleared and stored away. Left over food is placed on the outer tables. Music starts to play as all the dwarves start to clap. My skin is thrush as I drink my Ale. I look around and see a small Balcony through some glass doors. I slip away and make my way outside. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I feel my skin cooling off as I sit down. I faintly hear the glass door open, and look up. Fili and Kili both stood there smiles on there faces.

"What are you doing out here" Fili asks sitting next to me.

"I was too hot inside and needed some air." I say. I couldn't tell them that they made me hot. I couldn't tell them that there touch send me wild. The tingle on my Thigh returned. There hands were so rough, but felt like silk against my leg.

"Shouldn't you be inside" I then say. They look at me and then smile again.

"Would rather much be out here, with you" Kili then says.

"I don't see why" I whisper standing up. I lean over the balcony a little and sigh.

"Thria you don't see yourself clearly. You are a beautiful women, and look stunning tonight. The way the dress clings to your curves of your body. The way your skin shines in the moonlight. Your hair all firery and red. And those eye's are the best shade of green I have ever seen. And those lips so plump and ready to be kissed" Kili says moving towards me.

"And the fact that you are well preserved. You maintain your dignity even when your being attacked. Your nature alone makes you beautiful. And you can smith like the best of them. You are very family orientated and you bring smiles to anyone's face. My mother has fallen in love with you as had Dwalin. It's not just your looks we like, its your personality that makes you stunning" Fili then says. I down my Ale and blush some more. Fili and Kili had opened them self to me. Something inside me stirred a little. I looked at them both and smiled a little.

"You both are crazy, I'm damaged goods with a bad past" I try to walk past them but they grab my arms.

"Thria we want to court you. We have already asked Dwalin's permission. I know you feel what we feel, I know you can feel the attraction" Fili then said. I stumbled back a little and looked at them.

"I can't court you both," I then whisper.

"Yes you can. There would be no jealousy between us. You would have us both, as we would have you. Thria we have never wanted anything as much as we want this. The moment we saw you, something inside us stirred" Fili said.

"We know you feel the same Thria, please will you accept" Kili then says. They each give me a small box each. I was about to open them when Bifur came stumbling out.

"Get back inside, gifts are ready to be opened. And Thria you must be cold, I could keep you warm" Bofur said smiling. I chuckle and walk back inside with him.


	15. Ch10 Filler

**Authors note: Next chapter will have the pictures of Fili and Kili's courting gifts to Thria. I will post the links on my Profile. FeeKilico**

**Day of the Birthday Celebration: Kili POV**

"Boys," calls Mother's voice. She walks into our study, smiling slightly.

"Happy birthday," she says, giving us a kiss. She steps back and looks at us both, wiping away tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry mother. We hate seeing you so upset," Fili pleads.

"Your father would be proud," she whispers. I stand up, joining Fili as we comfort our mother.

"What time is the party?" I then ask, smiling. She looks at me shocked, and I can see her mind busy trying to figure out how we knew. I start chuckling, as does Fili.

"We have known for a while. No one told us. We have grown accustomed to your ways and know when you are planning something," Fili says. Mom smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Are the gifts complete?" she then asks, and we both smile excitedly. I grab my box to show her, and her eyes light up like Gandalf's whizz poppers. She carefully inspects the ring and the bead clips. She then looks at Fili's gifts and does the same. She looks at us both and tears fill her eyes again.

"I'm so happy," she says between sobs. We give her another hug until she pushes us away.

"Get ready, both of you!" she says in a stern voice and walks away. Mom never really shows emotion, and when she does it's for the briefest moment, before it's gone. Fili leaves the study and goes back to his room while I look back at my gifts and smile. Tonight is going to be a good night.

**At the Birthday Celebration: Fili POV**

I look around the room smiling. Everyone has gathered for our celebration.

"Your Majesties," calls a voice. I turn around to see Bilbo standing there, smiling, and I move to embrace him.

"Bilbo," I say in greeting as Kili turns around. Kili and Bilbo are talking when Thria walks in. She doesn't know I have spotted her, watching her talking to our company. I nudge Kili as Bilbo turns to Ori, and we both stare at the creature before us. Her blue dress hugs her curves perfectly, and her hair is pinned and braided. She looks delicious as sin, but purely innocent at the same time. Her lips are plump and smiling. I look over at Mother who winks and carries on talking.

"Mother?" I whisper to Kili, and he nods. Mom has done a fantastic job with Thria. She was already beautiful, but tonight she is stunning. She wears the bangle that Dain got for her, and the earrings that Mother gave her. She looks like a treasure, one that I desire greatly. I can see Kili thinking the same thing. Dwalin and Thria start to make their way over, and she pauses to speak with Bilbo before he leaves. She then bows before us, and I know we have to speak with Dwalin. Quickly.

"Dwalin a word," Kili says as we move away from the crowd to a quiet place.

"What's so important that you would drag yourselves away from your celebration?" Dwalin then asks. I take a deep breath, as does Kili.

"We want to court Thria," we both announce in unison. Dwalin looks at us both, but his face doesn't change.

"Since her father is no longer with us, you are next thing to a father. It's only right to ask you for your permission," Kili then says.

"And if I say no?" he asks in a playful but serious way.

"Then we'll do it anyways, although we'd prefer to have your blessing. We care deeply for Thria. She is much more than just a common roll in the hay to us. We want to show her what men can be like. We want to care for her and to treat her like the jewel that she is," Kili says. I look at my brother with pride. He may be reckless and he may be a goof, but there is wisdom in that head of his. Dwalin laughs and slaps us on the back.

"Had to make you work a little. You have my blessing, but if you hurt her …, " he warns in a stern voice and walks away. He doesn't finish his sentence which scares us both a little. We head back inside and usher everyone to sit down. Dis brings Thria to us, and Kili pulls out her chair. I can see the other female dwarfs staring at us, throwing hatred towards Thria with their eyes. Mother then stands to make her speech, following which everyone cheers and claps. She beams at us as everyone helps themselves to food.

"What would you like, Thria?" Kili then asks. I listen to their mini argument about his serving her and smile. Thria is happily eating her food, but moaning at the same time. The way the moan escapes her lips makes me excited, too excited. She is a sinful devil tonight, and she doesn't even know. She is happily speaking about Bilbo to Kili and without warning I place my hand on her thigh. I feel her stiffen briefly, but she relaxes quickly as she looks down at my hand but continues eating. Kili looks down and then moves his hand to her other thigh. I see she is trying to calm herself, but I see her composure slowly slipping.

Dessert by far is the best part of the meal, and after we eat, everything is cleaned and cleared away. I look around and realize that Thria is nowhere to be seen, although Kili is laughing with Dain and my mother. My mother then looks at me and points to the stone balcony. Since Erebor has been rebuilt, we have made sure to add more windows. I nod in understanding and collect Kili as we head towards the glass doors. Thria is sitting there with her eyes closed, the moonlight glistening on her flawless skin.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask sitting next to her. I see a faint flush on her skin, and I know why she is out here.

"I was too hot inside and needed some air," she says. I smile because I was right. She was hot and flustered because of us.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" she asks, and I smile at her as Kili sits next to her, also smiling.

"Would rather much be out here, with you," he murmurs.

She looks at him in surprise. "I don't see why," she barely whispers before she walks to the balcony rail.

"Thria, you don't see yourself clearly. You are a beautiful woman, and look stunning tonight. The way the dress clings to your curves of your body. The way your skin shines in the moonlight. Your hair fiery and red. And those eyes are the best shade of green I have ever seen. Those lips so plump and ready to be kissed." Kili moves closer to her as he speaks freely. I see her body posture change, and I'm scared that she might react badly as Kili plunges forward recklessly.

"And the fact that you are so composed. You maintain your dignity, even when you're being attacked. Your nature alone makes you beautiful. And you can smith like the best of them. You are very family orientated and you bring smiles to anyone's face. My mother has fallen in love with you, as has Dwalin. It's not just your looks we like. It's your personality that makes you stunning," I then say trying to cover for Kili's rash words. I see her finish her ale, her mind busily turning our declaration over.

"You both are crazy," she protests. "I'm damaged goods with a bad past," she says and tries to walk past us. We grab her arms to stop her. We had to make her see us clearly.

"Thria, we want to court you. We have already asked Dwalin's permission. I know you feel what we feel. I know you can feel the attraction," I then say earnestly. She looks at us and stumbles back a little. I see the effect we have on her. She is an open book, and I want to read every page.

"I can't court you both," she whispers, her brow furrowed.

"Yes you can! There would be no competition between us. You would have us both, as we would have you. Thria, we have never wanted anything as much as we want this. The moment we saw you, something inside us stirred," I plead. I see Kili is nervous about what comes next as he takes a deep breath.

"We know you feel the same Thria. Please, will you accept?" Kili then asks. We both give her our gifts and we brace ourselves for the answer. It's like being in front of Mother like when we were children, being nervous about something we had done wrong. However, instead we were nervous because this was our future.

Thria was just about to open our courting gifts to her when Bofur steps outside. "Get back inside. Gifts are ready to be opened. And Thria, you must be cold. I could keep you warm," Bofur says, winking. Thria chuckles and turns away from us to take his arm as they walk back inside. We watch Thria leave, our eyes lingering on her gorgeous ass.

"Now we wait," Kili murmurs, almost to himself, before we also go back inside.


	16. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Courting Gifts, and Kili and Fili's present are on Polyvor. Once again thank you to my amazing Beta reader: RagdollPrincess. I hope you've gone over and checked out her work. FeeKilico x**

"Oh Bofur, you do flatter me, but unfortunately my eye is on someone else," I tell him. He looks at me and just grins.

"Can't blame a dwarf for trying!" I smile again and kiss his cheek. He bows and leaves.

Everyone is gathered as Kili and Fili sit on their thrones, and I feel their gift boxes heavy in my hand. I look down at them. They are begging me to open them. I stand near the back, out of sight. It will be a long while until they open my gifts, and I have time to see what they have given to me. I take a deep breath and open up the first box.

The first box has a note on it. 'Thria, Will you be mine? X, Kili.'

I smile as I open the box and gasp as I almost drop it on the floor. Inside is a ring. It is not just any ring but a wolf ring, a thick silver band with a wolf's head attached, adorned with small topaz eyes. I smile. It looks like Felan, and I want to cry.

Nestled next to the ring are beads in the shape of wolves. 'Courting beads.' I think to myself.

I quickly open the other box and smile again. Inside is a silver chain with a silver lion's head pendant, its eyes ruby red with a canary yellow gem mane. Again, there are courting beads placed delicately beside the necklace.

I look at Fili and Kili as they open their presents, feeling the rapid beating of my heart as I consider their gifts to me. They want me, want me to love them. The thought makes me smile. It makes me feel wanted.

But it also scares me because it means they would want a physical relationship as well. 'Why are you hesitating, Thria? They want you, all of you. Accept it and accept them, stubborn child,' my inner goddess chides me.

'Oh shush women,' I tell her, feeling myself become flushed and hot. 'Just let them love you, let them touch you, let them caress you, let them do things to you that will make you see stars. Our body craves their touch, craves their warmth. Accept the gifts and beads and get moving. I'm frustrated and need a release.' I blush as I shake my head and look around. While I was having my inner battle with the she devil, they were almost finished opening their gifts. I go to find Dis, pulling her back a little.

"Would you?" I then ask. I hold the boxes out to her, and she pauses before looking at me, smiling. Moving slowly and carefully, she places the pendant around my neck before taking my hand and slipping on the ring. She then quickly re-braids my hair in a courting style. She adds Kili's beads on the left and Fili's on the right.

"Welcome to the family," she whispers, her eyes glowing.

Turning away from me, Dis suddenly claps her hands and walks forward, drawing her sons' attention.

"My gifts were chosen carefully. Kili, you first," Dis announces. Kili tears into the paper like a small child. He pulls out the new coat and grins.

"Mother it's perfect, but...," he is about to say something but Dis cuts him off.

"It's not real fur. It's fake, so it won't smell like wet dog. There is also a powder rub you add to keep it clean and looking new," Dis finishes. Kili hugs her and then puts it on. I hear him sigh, and he's stunning. His smile reaches his cheek bones. His teeth are white, and he looks sexy as hell.

"Oh Mother, it's incredible. Who made this?" Kili then asks. Dis looks towards me and smiles.

"All Thria's work. She made it all, including her own fur." Everyone's attention is on me, and I hide my face. Kili doesn't move. He just takes the coat off and places it on his throne.

Fili is next. He unwraps the box and then smiles.

"New swords, Mother! How did you know?" Fili asks. He pulls them out, and I hear a few gasps and whispers in the crowd. Fili holds one up, and I can see his lips move slightly as he reads the inscription. He swings it a little and beams at his mother.

"They are perfect," he says embracing her. Dis whispers something to him, and once again I hide. They look at the final unopened gift and smile. I hide away, feeling shy. My work is on display, and although I can hear the murmurs, I don't know what is being said about it.

Fili and Kili read my note to them. 'Enclosed are arm braces for you both. Kili, I know you are a keen hunter and quick with a bow. So I made you a lightweight brown leather brace. It will store a few knives, but you won't feel restricted. And Fili, I know the weight you carry with your swords. So I made a leather brace with a fastening leather lace. It will help support your wrists and will store as many knives as you own. It's nothing much compared to what I know you will get, but it's something. Happy Birthday.'

I look around and hastily leave the hall. I run down the corridor and through the only door I see, quickly closing it once I'm inside. I light the lanterns and sit on a plush divan, wondering why I was so embarrassed. I had just accepted their beads, and now I was running away. I put my head in my hands and let out a frustrated growl. Stupid girl stupid. Stupid, stupid.

"Thria," calls Fili's voice as he is followed by Kili into the room. I remain sitting and don't look at them.

"What have you done to me?" I demand. "I came here with nothing, and rebuilt my life. In walk the two of you, and suddenly everything is turned upside down. Thomas turned me into nothing, a shell. And now, now I find my self so lost in love with you both, and I'm scared. I'm scared of what the future brings for us. I'm scared of physical intimacy, everything!"

I look up at them both, and they just stand there looking at me. "And most off all I'm scared I won't live up to your expectations! I'm scared that once you see that I'm nothing, you'll get rid of me." I'm breathing heavily by the time I finish. The tension in the air is thick. I see them looking at my beads, their eyes roaming over me from head to toe. In a blink of an eye Fili's lips are upon mine. They feel like molten lava against my own. The honey ale lingering on his tongue makes me moan. He grips my hips and kisses me harder.

I feel passion and the love, and I feel his very own desire between his legs. Kili then rips me away from Fili and latches onto my lips. His lips are cooler and smoother than Fili's. He tastes of strawberry tart, and I'm lost. He wraps his hands within my hair and doesn't stop. Fili pushes behind me, and I groan at the contact. Both their desires are pushing against me, and I'm scared at the size. They will tear me in half. Eventually they pull away, and I sit down breathing heavily. Kili and Fili are standing by the fireplace doing the same.

"I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you," Fili said, Kili nodding in agreement.

"Thria, we will never leave you. We are yours for life. We won't rush you into anything physical. We will court you the right way. Take you for dinner, for walks around the kingdom. Spending time getting to know you, and your getting to know us," Fili says. I look up and smile at them both. I move to stand next to them and attempt to hug them both. They get the idea and sandwich me again, making me feel safe and secure between them.

"Thank you for wanting to go slowly, but I can't guarantee that I won't be a tease," I whisper mischievously between them. I drop my hands to squeeze their cocks, before giggling and running off. I make it to the hall before they realize I'm gone. The music from their party is playing merrily, and I feel giddy. I hear them behind me, and I grab the first dwarf I see.

"Bofur! Dance with me," I say and drag him to the floor. I grab his hand, place it on my hips, and begin to dance. We are skipping and dancing in circles. Bofur is laughing, which in turn makes me laugh. Then I'm passed around the whole company. I don't know where this side of me came from. I can see Kili and Fili making their way over to me.

"Time to switch," I yell and then grab Dwalin. He looks at me, and I smile. He bows and then starts to waltz with me. Who knew Dwalin could dance!

"You seem happy," he says as he twirls me around.

"I am," I say and he flings me out into a spin. I knock against a hard chest and look up. Kili is smirking, and I gulp. He grabs my hip hard, and starts to spin me.

"Oh little girl, you are playing with fire," he murmurs.

I lean in for a kiss and whisper, "I like the burn," before pushing away and meeting Fili.

"You're in trouble. You're playing our game now," he says, close to my ear. I laugh and raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a puppet master, and I shall win at your game," I kiss his cheek, and I'm off to the next partner. The rest of the night is full of dancing and drinking. Eventually I look around to find Kili and Fili gone. I look for Felan who is happily playing with another wolf. She makes eye contact with me and nudges her head.

"Let me walk you home," Bofur then says, linking my arm with his.

"I'll be fine. I'm just out in the courtyard." He bows and kisses my hand. I bow to Felan and leave her be with her friend. I skip to my house, feeling like a child. Once inside, I quickly undress until I'm naked.

"Well well well," says a husky voice. I turn around and see Kili and Fili come out of hiding. I squeal and run out the door. I hear their boots chasing after me as I laugh again and run towards the lake. I jump in and swim underwater to the other side. Luckily it's dark so I silently swim to the rock formation. I bob my head under the water so that my nose is above lake level. Everything goes quiet around me. I look around me and see nothing.

"Gotcha," they both then say making me scream again. I try to swim away but they grab my leg and arm.

"Seems the Lion and Wolf have their little lamb, and we are hungry," they say with a glint in their eyes. I look at them both, and my body starts to come alive. My inner godess has taken control, and she won't stop. They look at me like I am prey, and I like it. A lot.


	17. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone for the support. It truly means everything to me. Thank you to my beta, RagdollPrincess, for her incredible work. Chapter 12 pictures are up on Polyvor, link on my profile.**

All I hear is whistling. I open my eyes and immediately close them again, flinching away from the sun beaming brightly in my room. The birds are chirping too loudly.

I sit up, feeling dizzy, and my stomach churns. I dash for the yard and spill the contents of last night on the ground. After a while I feel better. I sink down to the ground, head between my bent legs. Eventually I feel strong enough to stand and go back inside to boil some water, finally sitting at the table with my herbal tea.

Memories from last night swarm my mind, but I find I'm unable to remember everything that happened. I raise my hand to my head to toy with my hair, and my eyes widen at what I feel. I rush to my bathroom and look in the mirror. My hair is braided, and I'm wearing courting beads. Not just any beads, but Fili and Kili's. I walk back to the kitchen trying to piece together everything that happened.

_"Thria, we want to court you," _echoes Fili's voice in my mind. I play with the beads, and smile a little. I must have agreed if I'm wearing them.

I have just poured my tea when a gruff voice startles me.

"G'morning." I look up and see Fili standing there in just his trousers. I stare at him in shock. Why is he in my house? Moments later Kili walks out as Fili pours some tea. Kili gives me a small kiss on the cheek and sits down. I stare at them both dumbfounded as my mind races.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaim. They look at me smiling.

"What do you remember, love?" Fili asks.

I tell them what I can recall, and they begin to laugh.

"Ale and Thria do not mix," Kili says.

"Do you remember the lake?" Fili asks. I say nothing, utterly confused, and so they tell me about the events of the evening. Images slowly start coming back to me. Dancing, and laughing. Playfully teasing their manhoods. Their soft touches in the lake. Gentle kisses on my neck and lips. I feel my body begin to respond to the memories.

"We didn't … did we?" I ask in a whisper.

"No, you were far too drunk for that. We want your first time to be sober, and in a better place," Kili reasures me.

I nod my head and sigh a little in relief. "So puppet master, I think we need to start over again," I cringe. I can't believe I actually said that. I vow never to get drunk again, ever.

I change the topic. "So courting you both, what does that entail?" I ask.

"Well, it's the same as a normal courting relationship," Fili begins. "except outings are together rather than with just one of us.

"In terms of … physical intimacy," he continues, glancing at his brother, "You can be with us both or separate. But when we finally do become one, as you say, you will have to be with us both."

I nod at the meaning of his words before asking, "How long would we court until marriage."

Kili smiles as does Fili. "Whenever you are ready. You simply ask our mother, and she informs us. Then it can take place anytime," Kili says.

I suddenly look at them in anguish. "Are you sure you want me? I mean, I'm not royalty, or anything! I saw the way the female dwarves look at you. They would be better suited than I would."

Kili and Fili both stare at me intensely.

"Thria, all the money and diamonds in the world are nothing compared to you. We feel a connection with you, deep within our soul. We mate for life, and once we consummate it's an unbreakable bond. We want this. Tell us that you don't feel it too, feel your body come alive. That you don't feel pain in your chest as well when we are not around. Or that your heart doesn't race like a stampede of wild horses we are together," Kili says. I look at him as does Fili.

"Impressive brother, have you been reading love letters or something," Fili scoffs. I laugh at his words, which in turn makes Fili laugh as well.

Kili only rolls his eyes. "It's true though. Tell me you don't feel it," he whispers.

I look at them both and my heart swells.

"I feel it," I concede. "And I accept you both. But please ... go easy," I plead.

In an instant I am caught between them in an embrace, their heat radiating from their bodies. I sigh and close my eyes, feeling complete. Suddenly, we hear someone clear their throat. We turn around and see Dis and the whole company standing there. I blush, hiding my face in Fili's chest.

"Well now," Dis says, smiling. She reaches for me and pulls me away, into my room, smiling as she sits me down on my bed.

"How'd it go?" she asks eagerly. I tell her everything that we discussed, and she seems happy.

"Okay, let's get you ready. Today is a day of mother and daughter bonding," I look at her, startled, and then start to cry. She moves to me and tries to soothe me.

"I'm sorry I offended you," she says quickly. "We don't have to go." I look at her and shake my head.

"It's not that. I've never had a mother," I explain, and she smiles sadly in understanding. Kili and Fili enter the room having heard my sobs. Dis leaves us for a moment, and I find myself relaxing as Kili and Fili rub my back.

"Okay boys, Thria needs to get ready," Dis calls. They kiss me softly on the lips and then leave.

Dis leads me to my tub and tells me to relax. After a few minutes I start to feel normal again, the effects of the ale finally washing away. I get out the tub and walk into my room. Dis has clothes ready for me, and I smile.

"You get ready. Bombur is making breakfast," she instructs. She leaves me alone, and I sigh contentedly. I catch sight of myself in the mirror and smile in surprise. The woman staring back isn't one I know. She looks happy and like she is in love.

I change into the dress Dis has given me, sorting out my hair. Leaving my room, I walk into the kitchen. Kili and Fili are now dressed in last night's clothes, and they've put a chair between theirs. I settled between them, and they each put a hand on my thigh while we wait for breakfast. Conversation flows easily between us all, and the dwarves do the dishes while Dis and I get ready to leave for Dale.

"Be careful," Kili whispers kissing me full on the lips.

"Aye, and don't listen to gossip," Fili says, doing the same. They give their mom a kiss as well and head out the door. Dis's carriage is waiting for us.

"Today we are going to shop. We will get dresses, shoes, and everything else in between," Dis says smiling.

"I hope I have enough money for that," I say glancing out the small glass window.

"Nonsense! You are courting my sons. What's theirs is your now. Don't worry about what you spend, Thria. Enjoy it!"

"But I'm not used to all that, Dis. I'm used to earning my own money, making it on my own. This is new and strange for me. I don't want them to think I just want their gold and status," I protest. Dis looks at me lovingly.

"You are nothing like those vile women that throw themselves at my boys and only care that they are royal. You care about them as dwarves, and that makes me happy. I couldn't ask for more in their future wife."

I smile shyly and look at Felan beside me thinking that I haven't taken her for a long walk since being in Erebor.

We enter Dale and immediately I feel people looking at me. I can hear the whispers and feel the glares. But I take Fili's advice and hold my head up high.

"Good morning Thria, Lady Dis ,and Felan," comes Timbo's voice. Timbo was a good friend of mine and Papa's, when he was alive.

Timbo immediately sets out water for Felan as we enter his shop where he specializes in smoking pipes. I had spoken to Dis about getting Fili and Kili each a small gift, and she told me they would very much enjoy new pipes.

"What can I get you," he asks as I glance around.

"Something that is easy to handle, and fit for royalty," I say. He smiles, ducking behind the counter to pull out a few boxes.

"These just came in, Thria, from the Shire no less. They make excellent pipes for smoking." I pull out a few different pipes to consider and smile happily. There is a beautiful Pearwood Pipe. Dark wood at the stem and a beautiful light wood marble bulb, perfect for Kili. Fili's pipe is Pearwood also with darker wood for the stem and bulb.

"These two, please," I say, handing him the box. I pay him the two gold pieces and leave. I see Dis by the stall across from the shop looking at fabrics and silks. She turns to me and waves.

"You got them!" I nod and she pays for her silks and fabrics. We stop at the tailor to have new dresses made, and Dis tells me Lady Flora is the finest tailor within Dale. Lady Flora is delighted with the fabric we've bought. She takes my measurements and let's us know she'll send word when they are ready.

It is midday by the time we finish our shopping. We stop at the local inn for some lunch and sit at a table by the fireplace. People say their hellos and make conversation with us as we eat a lunch of ham, bread and cheese. Dis walks to the bar and shortly after two female dwarves stand by our table. I look up to see them staring coldly at me.

"Yes?" I ask politely.

"Well if it isn't, Thria," one of the girls sneers. "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be in Erebor with all the stuck up royals?" They don't seem know Dis is standing just at the bar within ear shot.

"So how did you trick them into courting you," the other asks with feigned politeness. I dab at my mouth with my napkin before looking at them.

"There is no trick. I was just myself. I didn't throw myself at their feet demanding attention, unlike some people. If you must know, they had to convince me," I say, sipping my honey ale.

They start giggling, but their laughter is anything but friendly, before looking at me again. "Please we know more about them then you do. They have shared our beds many times, long before you came along."

"Oh really?" I ask lightly. "Please, then tell me, where did Kili get his scar in his back," I ask. They look at me and then whisper to each other.

"Kili doesn't have a scar on his back, and neither does Fili," they look smug, and I smile a little.

"Actually, Kili has the same scar as Fili on his back. They got them defending their uncle in battle against orcs. Fili also has a scar on his right side, from his rib to his hip falling from a tree. Kili has another scar on his chest for insulting Dwalin's wife. There are also many from the quest that helped recapture Erebor and rebuild Dale. So please tell me, what else you know about them? Don't be spreading lies that you know are not true." The say nothing so I continue.

"And as for those stuck up royals, they have done more for Dale then you can imagine. You owe your home to them. They've spent months rebuilding this place so you had a place to live. And those stuck up royals fought for everything and everyone here, one of them even dying for us. And last but not least, those stuck up royals are my family now," I say. I had stood up from my chair during my speech, drawing the attention from everyone around.

Realizing the whole bar has fallen silent at my words, I decide to leave, taking out my coin purse to pay for our food. The two girls won't let me have the last word though.

"They only want you because they feel sorry for you. It won't last long, and sooner or later you will be out on your arse, waiting for business to come your way just so you can survive. Your father was a better smithie than you, and you know it. You attached yourself so deeply that they couldn't say no to you," one of the girls snarls as I go to leave.

I turn around sharply, and my hand connects with her face, the sound reverberating through the silent room.

"Come, M'Lady let's head home," Dis' voice interjects cooly, startling us. Both girls looked stunned to see Dis present. I can see their cogs working, wondering if Dis heard what was said about the royals. Dis continues, "Gentlemen, I bid you goodnight, and Thrum excellent food once again." Dis glares at the two females dwarves as we leave.

We are silent as the carriage takes us back to Erebor. Once I am home, I head straight to bed, tucking my head under the covers.

The two girls had struck a nerve mentioning my Papa. And I'm confused about why what they said about Fili and Kili's abandoning me was bothering me so much. I knew they weren't like that.

I close my eyes and tried to sleep, worrying now that Kili and Fili might be mad about people's knowing about their scars. Tears start to fall from my eyes. What is wrong with me?


	18. Chapter 13

**A huge thank you to my Beta RagdollPrincess. She has helped me a lot with this story, even helping me make chapter 12 better. All the support and followers I've been getting have made me extremely happy. I'm not going to give up despite the reviews I get. Wether they are bad or good, it won't stop me. Once again Fili and Kili's pipes are on my Polyvor. Links are all in my FanFic profile. FeeKilico x**

I can hear faint whispers. I open my eyes and see Fili and Kili sitting on my bed.

"G'Morning," they say in unison. I groan and sit up, rubbing my eyes. I look at them and dread fills my stomach. They are going to end the courtship. I'm sure they will after my behaviour yesterday.

"If you've come to end things, please just do it quickly," I say heading to the bathroom. I splash some water on my face. I put some mint paste into my mouth and sigh.

"Mother told us what happened yesterday," Fili then says. I turn around and look at them, ready for them to deliver the bad news, but find they are both smiling.

"What you did and what you said, well, we have never been happier. The way mother described it to us, it only made us want you more," Kili says. I'm so surprised I nearly miss the hungry glint in his eyes. This is not the reaction I expected.

They walk towards me and back me towards my bathtub. Fili attaches his lips to mine, and I can hear water being poured into the tub. I'm so absorbed in the kiss that I don't notice Kili behind me until his hands touch my neck. He lightly kisses the pulse and then sucks my skin playfully. I moan into Fili's mouth. Kili's hands trail down my body and start to undo my bodice. Once it is removed, he lifts my dress from my body. Fili pulls away and stares at my chest hungrily. I am completely naked in front of them.

"Perky," he whispers before dropping his head to suck on my right nipple. Kili's hand starts cupping the left breast, and I moan as he squeezes lightly.

"Thria, we are not leaving you. We want you, every inch of you. Mind, body, and soul," Kili whispers in my ear, whilst Fili is nibbling at my nipple, his hands squeezing my hips. Kili then lifts me up and places me into the tub. I sigh as the hot water touches my skin and the scent of lavender wafts around me. Kili places a bottle on the window ledge. They remove their tunics, and I bite my bottom lip at the shear perfection at them both. They both grab a cloth and start to wash me.

"Lavender," I whisper closing my eyes, relishing the lavish attention they are pouring on me.

"Gift basket from Bilbo for you. He is looking forward to speaking with you," Fili says. They gently rub the cloth over my body, paying extra attention to my breasts. I lightly moan as they caress and wash me at the same time.

"Relax," they whisper. Suddenly the washcloth is between my legs, and Kili moves it in a circular motion. I moan a little louder at the contact and feel Kili's rough calloused hand on my folds. He starts rubbing my clit ever so lightly. Fili has moved to sucking my nipples again, his hand still roaming my body with the cloth.

"Not fair," I whimper. "Join me in tub." They both chuckle as they continue the assault.

"Another time. You will join us in our private bath," Kili whispers. His fingers are sliding between my folds. As I arch my back, pressing my breast into Fili's mouth. Fili's hand has joined Kili's between my legs. Whilst Kili is stroking my folds, Fili is circling my clit. My body is alive and electrified by their touch. My skin is flustered and I feel tension in my abdomen. Fili then dips a finger inside of me. I gasp at the intrusion. No man has been there before, and it comes as a shock. Fili only teases a little, not going too deep.

"Oh brother, she is tight," Fili whispers. He removes his finger, and Kili's replaces it. I moan loudly as he teases me.

"When you are ready, let go, love," Fili whispers. They continue to assault my body. Waves of pleasure run through from head to toe. Finally, the coil in my stomach springs as lights explode behind my eyes. I moan so loudly that Fili has to cover my mouth with his large hand. I lay in the tub trying to catch my breath as they suddenly rise to their feet, grinning at me.

"Bilbo wants to meet you for lunch," Kili says. He will be in the great hall waiting." They kiss my cheek and leave me alone. The water has cooled, and I quickly wash myself and get out, my body feeling relaxed and alive. I could easily become accustomed to waking up each day like this.

I make a small breakfast, and head into my workshop. I take out their gifts, ready to engrave their names. By the time I am done the sun is high in the sky as I make my way into Erebor.

The lifts they are building are almost complete. It looks a lot lighter inside the kingdom now that balconies have been added. The mountain looks like a castle. It took them months to dig through all the rock, but the end result is magical. Seeing Bilbo sitting at a table, I approach him.

"Thria," Bilbo says in greeting. He pulls out my chair, tucking it in behind me.

"Good afternoon," I say, smiling as he pours us tea.

"So I hear you've been wanting to speak with me?" he asks, sipping his tea.

"Yes, I find it fascinating that one hobbit helped a company of dwarfs. Laid down his life for them and lived to tell the tale," I say, awe creeping into my voice. He smiles and chuckles slightly.

"It was more adrenaline than anything really. I had a small amount of courage, but that was it," he says. We spend the rest of lunch talking. He tells me about The Shire and his life before the quest.

"So, Thorin didn't like you to begin with?" I prompt. He frowns a little and then sighs.

"No, in fact, I think he hated me. He thought I'd be a burden to his quest. In a way he right. I was no adventurer. The furthest I'd ever been from The Shire was Frog Mortem. I missed my home, my books and my comforts. As the quest unfolded, his faith in me started to show. It wasn't until I fought off an Orc about to decapitate Thorin that he trusted me. From that point on he was far more welcoming to me." Bilbo has a glow in his eyes as he talks about Thorin. He tells me about the Arkenstone, and how Thorin almost killed him.

"It's a shame that he is gone. I remember the last thing he said to me on the battlefield. He apologised to me for everything he had said and done and said that he thought of me as his kin. He wished me all the happiness with Ori." Bilbo wiped his eye a little before pouring more tea and looking at me.

"I wish I could have known him," I say.

Bilbo nodded before continuing his story. "Now, Smaug was something different altogether. Adrenaline kept me alive, and kept me sane. He truly was hypnotizing with his voice. The way he spoke entranced you into surrender. But my determination to find the Arkenstone kept me going. But being up close to a dragon will be something I'll never forget," he pulls out some paper to show me. It is a small journal of his journey, and there is a picture drawn by Ori that makes me smile.

"Come, let's visit Thorin's grave. I want to leave this with him." Bilbo takes my hand as we walk into the gardens. Bilbo enters the royal tomb were royalty is laid to rest. There is a giant tomb stone for Thrain and Thror. In the middle lies Thorin, his marble body perfectly sculpted.

An inscription is carved into the marble. _Here lies Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, and the King Under the Mountain_. Bilbo places his papers in a small leather book by Thorin.

"Rest in peace old friend. I'd like to introduce you to Thria. Fili and Kili are currently courting her. Just think, they actually found a women that puts up with them!" Bilbo laughs. He urges me to talk, but I feel uncomfortable.

"Hello Thorin," I begin hesitantly. "I wish I could have known you. From the stories I've been told, you were a truly wonderful person. A little hot headed and stubborn, but I can look past that. I promise to look after your nephews. Rest in peace, and may you find happiness wherever you are," I finish. Bilbo takes me hand and we stand in silence for a while. There is a small gust of air that swirls around us. It almost feels like Thorin is present with us.

"Come visit my Papa with me," I then say, and he nods. We leave the tomb and head into the gardens. I walk to my Papa's grave and kneel down.

"Hey, Papa. Remember the stories of Bilbo you once told me. He is here with me now. Can you believe that? He told me everything, and Papa you would be amazed," I say.

"Hello sir, I know somewhere you can hear me. You have an amazing daughter who has recently become a great friend of mine. I've known her for a short time, but I feel as though I need her in my life." I smile at Bilbo gratefully.

We continue to talk until it starts to get dark. Bilbo walks me back to my house, and I invite him in for dinner.

"How do elk and potatoes sound?" I then ask, and he smiles. Bilbo helps me prepare dinner. After dinner he helps me clean, and I make some tea. Just as the pot is ready, Bilbo picks up my gifts for Fili and Kili.

"From the Shire," he murmurs wistfully. He smiles as he examines each pipe. "They will love these Thria. Kili constantly complained about his pipe, as did Fili," he says smiling before he rises to leave.

"It was lovely chatting with you, Thria. We shall meet again before I head back to The Shire. You should visit," he says walking to the door.

"I would love to, Bilbo. It's been a pleasure and an honour." He smiles as I kiss his cheek. He bows and heads back to Erebor. I look around but don't see Felan. I grab my gifts and leave to find Kili and Fili. I walk the halls until I come to their room. I knock on the door, but no answer. I go to Fili's room and there is no answer there either.

"They are in the baths, M'lady. Down the hall to your left, and follow the stairs down. Dis told me to tell you that she has Felan. She had some business to attend to and bought her along," says a maid.

"Thank you," I say and bow. I head towards the baths and start descending the winding stairs. I feel the heat and humidity increase as I descend. I stop in a small room and smile as I see their clothes and towels hung. I put my gifts down on a bench and walk into the baths. I see them sitting the water, relaxing and talking.

"Room for one more?" I then ask. They look up with surprise, smiling. I undress, feeling their eyes on me, and step into the marble hot spring. I groan as I feel the water. It's perfect.

"Natural hot springs," Kili smiles. I wade over to them and sit between them. I tell them about my day and they listen intently as they move closer to me. Just being next to them sends my body into a frenzy. They don't even have to touch me.

"We missed you," Fili murmurs as they both start to kiss my neck. I moan softly as I close my eyes, my hands moving to grasp their erections. They both let out a moan, as do I. They are extremely large and thick. I know it will be painful, very painful, when the time comes. I slowly start stroking them and they groan. I take that as a sign that I'm doing it right.

Their hands fall between my legs again, and they start to tease me. All three of us are moaning as I feel pressure building inside of me. I can feel them throbbing in my hand. I speed up a little as they both grunt and groan as they thrust shamelessly into my hands, their hands on me as well. We cry out together as we reach our release, finding ourselves tangled together as we sit in the water panting. I snuggle into them, sighing in contentment.

"Thria," they both whisper lovingly. We wash each other and then head back to the small room. Kili gives me his towel as does Fili.

"We will braid your hair again tomorrow love," Fili says as he hands me a towel to wrap myself in. They put their trousers back on and we leave the baths. We enter Kili's room, and I stand there looking around, taking in my surroundings. In the middle of one wall is another door, which leads to Fili's room. I dry myself and sit down on Kili's bed. Fili walks back in with a tunic for me to wear for sleep, and I smile as I slip it on.

"I have a gift for you both," I say handing them each a box. They open it up and both grin.

"Thria, this is absolutely perfect!" Kili says.

"Yes, it is, just what I needed," Fili says. They place the boxes on the table and walk towards me. Kili's bed is big enough for all of us. I'm slightly nervous sleeping next to them. I was drunk last time, but this time I am sober.

"Relax," Kili whispers. I lay down between them and I feel like I'm floating on a cloud. Kili and Fili lay next to me. I cuddle up to Kili.

"Is this okay?" I ask, and Kili chuckles.

"Yes, Thria, you can do what you want with us," Fili answers. Kili then blows out the candles that are lit. Kili's hand rests on my shoulder, and I place my leg upon his upper thigh. His free hand grabs my leg and pulls me closer. I feel cuddling behind me. Fili's head is just resting above Kili's shoulder and has his hand on my hip. I shuffle a little so I am wedged snuggly between both of them. The only light in the room is the fireplace. I close my eyes and smile. I could get used to this, sleeping between two men that I love. Within moments I'm asleep. And from the snores next to me, I say Kili and Fili are also.


	19. Chapter 14

**A huge thank you to my Beta RagdollPrincess. Sorry for the delay in updates. My other half has been sick, and we were visiting his sick grandpa. Also, my partner has had time off work, so we've been chilling together. Also, my beta ran into a couple of delays. But I promise you, what is to come will be worth the wait. I have a few twists and turns planned.**

I wake up feeling rested. I sit up in bed and look around. Clothes are thrown across the floor. Boots are lying around not put away. I smile and lie back again. Although Fili and Kili are gone, I can still smell them next to me their scent of earth and pipe smoke. I leave the bed and walk towards the bathroom, seeing the tub filled with water. I climb in and sigh as I close my eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?" calls Kili's voice. I open my eyes and see them both standing there.

"Yes, actually I am," I say, smirking.

"Get ready quickly because today you and I are going for an outing. And tomorrow Fili shall take you out," Kili then says. I look at them both, and just nod.

"I won the bet, so I get you first," Kili says puffing his chest out proudly. Fili smacks him, and I begin to laugh, shooing them out the bathroom as I get ready.

"Oh, wear something practical!" Kili yells from the other room. I go to the bedroom and see clothes waiting for me. I put on the slacks, and blouse and quickly brush through my hair before I leave the room where I find guards waiting for me.

"Order of Prince Kili to escort you M'Lady," says one of the guards. I nod and follow them towards the front entrance. They take me to the training grounds, and I see Kili waiting for me. I see him nod to the guards and then I'm left alone.

"I'm no good with fine wines and fine foods," Kili says, shrugging. "This is my environment right here. Finger food and honey ale," I smile and walk towards him, reaching for his hand. He leads me behind a small hay stack. On the ground lies a checkered blanket covered with a large spread of meats, cheese, and fruit. I can smell honey bread and ale.

"It's perfect," I say as he pulls me down with him.

"Dig in," he orders, already making himself a sandwich.

"What's the plan for today then?" I ask, sipping my ale.

"Well, we'll get to know each other better, maybe a little weapon practice. And then maybe just maybe a little fun," he says leaning over and capturing my lips. I groan in response to how soft his rough lips can be. I can taste the ale on his tongue, and I want more. I pull him closer until he is on top of me. I don't know how long we kiss for when I fell his hand cup my pussy. I moan at the touch, as he teases my folds.

"More," I whisper into his ear, and my back arches as he dips a finger inside of me. He doesn't go too far, just enough to stimulate me. He starts nipping at my neck. I sit up so I can remove my blouse, and his fingers never leave me. His mouth finds my nipple before he withdraws his hand from my center, bringing his fingers to his mouth. I can hear him moan before he starts kissing down my body. He lifts me enough so he can remove my slacks. He sits up and his gaze runs over me me from head to toe as he pushes my knees up and spreads my legs.

"Beautiful," he says before his tongue dips inside me. This is a new sensation to me. It's a whole new feeling altogether. His finger rubs my clit, as his tongue assaults my pussy.

"Don't stop," I moan. That feeling returns to my stomach, overwhelming me before I scream as my release washes over me. Kili slows down his assault and then kisses up my body. I taste myself on him when he kisses my lips. He smiles and gets a cloth to clean me up.

"Wow," I say, still trying to catch my breath. He sips his ale and watches me get dressed again. I looks down at his penis and go to reach forward.

"No love, don't feel obliged to return the favor. There will be times were we will do this and we never will expect something back. When you are truly ready, then you can do what you want," he says kissing me tenderly. I continue eating my sandwich, considering what he just told me.

"So this is your environment," I then ask, glancing around us. He smiles and nods as he begins to tell me about growing up training to fight.

"My mom used to take me to the Blue Mountains training ground. I sat and watched Dwalin and the company train. I was so enthralled that I wanted to learn. Fili was already being taught how to use swords. Thorin was a great substitute father for Fili. When I turned 10 my mother allowed me to train. By this time Fili had mastered weapons and had move on as Balin and Gloin started to teach him to smith.

"Thorin never went easy on me. He pounded me to the ground with just one swing. Eventually I started to study his moves and countered everything. However, I realized I wasn't my strongest with a sword. I picked up a bow, and it immediately felt right. Every chance I could get away I would train, and train some more. Thorin started with his business so he wasn't around as much. Fili had taken on the role of father figure."

I sip my ale not knowing what to say. "It must have been tough, not knowing your father," I finally murmur.

"You never knew your's either, Thria. Do you remember anything?" he asks.

"I remember very little. I remember a gruff voice, always laughing. I could hear a women whimpering, maybe moaning, I don't know. But most of all I remember pain," I say rubbing the scar behind my ear. "Then I remember cold, being very cold. All I hear is this voice telling me I was worthless and that my brand would be with me forever.

"Then warmth, I felt warmth. I can hear Papa's voice telling me everything will be okay. I remember waking up in a strange home. I was fully clothed and lying in a bed. And there sat Papa watching over me. He explained a little, and I tried to understand. When I was old enough he told me more, and then I fully understood. I was the product of a drunken mistake," I say wiping my eyes. Kili holds me and kisses my hair over and over again.

"Let's blow of some steam," he then says. He pulls me up and leads me to the archery targets.

"Now, hit as many as you can, as fast as you can," he says. I grab a bow and nod. I attach the quiver to my back and start firing, hitting all twenty targets in a few minutes.

"Good, but not good enough," he grins teasingly. He then shows me. I stand back, amazed at how fast he can shoot. He does it with the grace of an elf.

"That's incredible!" I exclaim.

"Tauriel taught me a few tricks," he says. I look at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"During the quest for Erebor, as you know, we were captured by elves. The captain of the Guard was a She-Elf. She had fiery red and brown hair and blue eyes that shone like diamonds. I must admit, I was a little taken by her. She showed a little interest in me, too, but to be honest it was to make Legolas a little jealous. See, he is royality and she is a Silvan elf. Thranduil wouldn't allow such a connection for his own son. But eventually, after the battle, Thranduil truly saw how much Legolas loved her.

"Legolas had held her tight as she lay on the battle feild. She had taken a morgal shaft, just like me, but it hit her left shoulder. The shaft was heading straight for Legolas' heart, but she blocked it.

"Their wedding last summer and was a great event. Dancing, wine, and the finest foods in the land. She apologised to me for leading me astray, and we still remain great friends, I hear she is expecting her first elfling," Kili finishes.

A wave of emotions crashes through me. Elves were flawless. They were truly beautiful creatures, with perfect features.

"Was she healed the same way you were?" I then ask. He casts his eyes down and shook his head.

"She healed me, which rendered her healing powers useless. So Thranduil used his powers to cure her. In the process, the scar on his face from the dragon fire returned. But he is truly happy now that is going to be a granpa. The Great Elven King of The Woodland Realm a grandfather," Kili muses, chuckling.

Papa had told me stories of Thranduil, and the memory of them made me shudder. He was a ruthless ruler with no regard for others' feelings. But he was also a great ruler for his people.

It had grown dark by the time we finish talking. I help Kili pack everything away, and we walk towards my cottage. Felan comes around the corner and licks my hand.

"Hey girl!" I exclaim in delight. It's been so long since I've seen her she nudges me, and I follow her. Kili walks next to me holding my hand. As I turn the corner, I'm surprised to see another wolf. Around its neck is a note.

_Thria,_

_Felan and Nolan have become inseparable. I know you won't part with Felan, so I've send Nolan to you. He is very well trained, and just as loyal. Take care of him, Thria._

_Dain, King of The Ironhills._

"I guess I have a new pet!" I say, looking at Nolan. Nolan bows as do Kili and I. Kili walks over and starts to pet him. Felan looks on, sitting next to me.

"It's love," I whisper, and she nudges me again. "I know how you feel girl," I say.

I say goodnight to Felan and Nolan after feeding them. I watch as they settle on bed on the floor. Kili walks me back to his bedroom. Fili is at the table with his nose in a book. He doesn't hear us come in. I smile and creep beside him.

"Miss me?" I ask making him jump. He looks around in confusion and then sees me. He smiles and kisses me.

"Did you have fun?" he asks. I sit and tell him everything that happened. He looks at Kili and winks. Kili leaves the room and heads towards the bathroom. I hear him pouring water into the tub.

"You will meet Thranduil soon enough. Once the wedding has been decided they will be amongst the guests," Fili says as he slowly starts undressing me.

His gaze falls to my body. "I must say hearing that my brother tasted you, makes me hungry," he then whispers, making me shudder with anticipation. Kili walks back into the room and leads me to the bathroom.

"Relax," they both say and give me some privacy. I lie in the tub closing my eyes. Today had been absolutely perfect, and I know tomorrow will be the same. Fili is more of the wine and dine kind of guy, and I look forward to seeing what he has planned.

I wash my body and my hair. I feel relaxed and suddenly exhausted. I slowly walk back into the room and climb in next to Fili and Kili. I begin to doze as I listen to them talking to each quietly, their deep voices lulling me into a peacful sleep. My heart feels whole, and I know I've made the right choice. I'm asleep within minutes.


	20. Chapter 15

**A huge thank you to my beta reader, RagdollPrincess. Thank you also for the wonderful review and following/favoriting.**

I wake up to the sound of Kili and Fili talking quietly. I sit up, rubbing my eyes.

"G'morning, beautiful," Fili says, walking over to the bed.

"Morning," I say, yawning. Kili walks over and sits next to me, leaning towards me.

"Have a good day with Fili, Thria," he says, giving me a kiss and leaving the room. Fili smiles and then hands me my clothes.

"Mother dropped these off for you," he says. I get up from the bed and stretch languidly. I can feel Fili's eyes locked on my body as I strip off my night gown and go to reach for my under garments. Fili's arms suddenly wrap around my waist as he nuzzles my neck, gripping my hips tightly.

"That feels good," I whisper as I drop my head to his shoulder. He moans quietly in agreement as he slowly starts trailing his hand to my breasts. He pinches the nipple between his fingers. I arch my back as my ass pushes into his erection, making me moan loudly. Fili turns me around and captures my lips with his as he backs me towards the bed. In the process, I remove his tunic and his pants, raking my eyes over his body and manhood. I

suppress a groan as he smiles at me and starts kissing my neck, slowly moving down my body. I grab the sheets as his tongue connects with my clit.

"Kili was right," he whispers in a husky voice. "You taste divine." His tongue continues to swirl over me as pressure begins to coil inside me. When he dips a finger into my center, I scream out in pleasure, panting heavily as he laves me with his tongue. He trails up my body and kisses me hard. I moan as his penis rubs against me, my body jolting at the unexpected contact.

"Get ready, we have a brunch date," he says, smiling as he gets dressed and leaves the room. I lay back on the bed trying to slow my heart. The things Fili and Kili do to my body make me feel alive. And they haven't asked for anything in return. I felt that I should reciprocate, but they aren't forcing me. I get dressed and pop a mint leaf in my mouth. I walk out the room to find Fili waiting. He smiles as he reaches for my hand.

"We are heading to Dale. Friar has a table set for us. His food is the best," he says. As we walk towards the courtyard, Felan runs to greet me excitedly before Nolan comes around the corner. They run off playing together. Fili then lifts me onto his pony as he climbs in front of me.

"Hold on," he says, grinning. He spurs his pony forward, and we are off, the wind blowing my hair behind me. Fili urges his horse to a fast pace, and I squeal in delight at the sensation of travelling so quickly. I see Felan and Nolan on either side of the pony running with us, the guards a little ways behind us. I'm surprised when we arrive in Dale after such a short time, and I smile as Fili helps me down from the pony.

He lovingly takes in my reddened cheeks and wind swept hair, kissing my lips before leading me to the Friar's Cottage.

"M'lord and lady," says an elderly man. He shakes Fili's hand and kisses mine. We follow him to a table out on a small balcony. The table is already set, along with some chilled wine. Fili pulls out my chair, and then seats himself. Below us, Felan and Nolan lie outside together.

"This is amazing, and such a beautiful day," I say. "Not as beautiful as you though," Fili says, giving me his dashing smile. I blush at his compliment, and he lets out a small chuckle. He pours my wine, and we toast. A waitress come to take our order, letting her eyes linger on Fili.

"Thria my love, what would you like," Fili asks, completely ignoring the girl. "I will start with a tomato and basil soup. Then a ham platter, with cheese and grapes," I say. Fili orders the same, and the waitress leaves.

"How are you feeling? Kili thought you might be a little upset, about Tauriel," Fili surprises me with the question, his brow furrowed in concern.

"I'm perfectly fine, my king. Everyone has a past, as do I," I say honestly. "Although it bothered me a little, I'm glad that I know. But we three are together now, and she has Legolas." I smile at him, and he nods as he drinks his wine. The wine is fruity and smooth, not bitter as most wines are, with a heavy flavor of strawberry. I'm addicted.

"This is very good," I say, draining my glass.

"Best wine in Dale. Friar has blackberry, raspberry, strawberry, and pear." I nod as Fili pours me another glass. Our soup arrives, and we make another small toast.

"What is expected of me, when we become husbands and wife," I suddenly ask. Fili looks at me, surprised, and wipes the soup from lips before he answers.

"Normal things that a wife would do. Clean, cook, bear our Dwarflings." I nod as he continues. "You will be our Queen, and sadly there are people who would wish to harm you for that. They will use you to get to us or vice versa. Therefore, you will always be guarded, and you will rarely get to leave on your own. However, you will not want for anything, and best of all, you will design our house, whether it be built from scratch or in the mountain. We have special housing available within the mines, but it will be your choice," Fili finishes.

We sit in silence as I mull over everything he has said. Our bowls are taken away, and we receive our meat platters.

"I would prefer to keep my small cottage, but live within the mountain. Felan needs a place to run and be free, plus I can grow my own herb garden," Fili smiles which in turn makes me smile. I take a bite of my bun and moan at the first taste.

"This ham is amazing," I say quickly taking another bite.

"His pigs are raised right out back. They have the best care and the best food to keep them plump and their meat tender. When he butchers them he smokes them for two days. After the first day he puts on a spiced rub and cooks the rest," I nod as I prepare a second bun. Right on cue, Friar comes towards us.

"Good afternoon, King Fili, and who might this beautiful women be?" he asks, kissing my hand.

"Friar, this is Thria, Kili's and my beautiful wife to be," Fili says, smiling. Friar looks at me again and smiles. As we sit, I look out over Dale and see the people below me bustling around. Felan and Nolan are lying side by side. I am broken from my thoughts by Fili's rough lips on my cheek.

"Come, Thria, time to go shopping," he says with a smile. As we leave I notice his guards carrying a full crate of wine. I look at Fili, but he just shrugs. We walk around Dale and browse the stalls. I go to fabric stand whilst Fili speaks with an elderly dwarf. I look around and smile when I see what I am looking for.

"What will you be needing today," asks a woman's voice. I look up and see a young human looking down at me.

"I need some bedding made, please. It will have to fit a king bed, and six pillow cases. I would like the navy blue silk along with matching sheet. And the same in ruby red and then also pale yellow." The women writes it all down and bows as I hand her the gold. I bid her good day and join Fili again. It is getting dark out as we head back to Erebor.

"Today has been wonderful," I say kissing him on the lips. He deepens the kiss, and I moan feeling him against me. He pulls me to the dining area where food and Kili are waiting.

"Evening, love, how was your day," Kili asks kissing me gently on the lips. We sit down, and I tell him about our trip to Dale as we eat. The end of the meal comes, and dessert is heavenly. I can see them both squirm in their seats as I savor every bite, moaning as I slowly lick cream from my spoon. I sip my wine and smile sweetly at them as they look at me with hungry eyes. They look alarmed as I suddenly rise from the table.

"Excuse me, I will be right back. I have to do something before I join you in the bedroom." I wink and walk out the hall. I am giddy at what I am about to do. The love in my heart is swollen and is ready to burst, and I am finally ready to let Dis know I am ready to marry. The time I spent with Fili and Kili have made me sure that I am making the right choice. I walk down the long hallway, smiling in excitement. This will be my home soon. As I walk to her door I see it slightly open. I am too excited to knock so I just walk in.

"Dis," I call. "I am ready!" I walk into her chamber, freezing at the scene before me. Dis is in an intimate embrace with someone. Her head whips in my direction and she blushes immediately, hiding her face. Then the unknown male turns around, and I almost faint.

"Dwalin," is all I manage to say before I am met with hard eyes.

"You don't just go walking into people's rooms," he growls looking at me. His tone ignites my anger despite my shock.

"The door was open, which usually means you are allowed to enter, depending on the person," I say, still trying to understand what I am seeing. Dis looks at me and then sighs a little.

"We might as well tell her. We couldn't keep it secret forever, Dwalin," Dis says, placing her hand on his. His face becomes softer, and he smiles. Dwalin usually doesn't smile, and it is a delightful surprise to see it.

"Please sit," Dis asks me. I slowly walk over to the bed and sit down. She grabs my hand and begins to talk.


End file.
